


A Time With Bane.  Magnus Bane

by cwfangirl_78



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Closeted Alec, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Homophobia, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwfangirl_78/pseuds/cwfangirl_78
Summary: Alec begins his sophomore year at Colombia University with a BANE... I mean BANG!With Jace Wayland, his best friend and adoptive brother focused on his new girlfriend, Alec decides to take a stab at tutoring again.  Ironically, his spoiled rich, celebrity next-door neighbor Magnus Bane signs up for his help.  Struggling with his sexuality, balancing school, and pleasing his parents are only the beginning to Alec's problems this semester.





	1. Wreak Havoc-Skylar Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are internal thoughts by Alec.  
> Chapters and subchapters are divided by times and the chapter titles are songs associated with the section. Leave comments and kudos and bookmark for updates.  
> Most of all enjoy,  
> XOXO Cassandra Cullens

Friday 12:48am 

Alec grumbled and buried his face into his pillow. What was he doing alone in his dorm on a Friday night, you might ask? He should be out with friends or at a party, like every other sophomore at Columbia University. Instead he was trying to finish his work. Key word: Trying. Since the first week of the first semester, Alec’s next dorm neighbor, Magnus Bane, has hosted a party every. Single. Fucking. Weekend. Most of them had been tolerable (Alec hates the loud trash they listen to) when his best friend, roommate, and almost brother, Jace, was there. But tonight Jace was on a date with Clary, his younger freshman sister’s roommate. Izzy probably dragged Simon, Clary’s best friend with them. Going out with them wasn’t an option, double dates were awkward enough, plus Alec wanted to finish his teacher’s assistant work. Mr. Hodge had assigned him a stack of calculus papers to grade. Alec was so tired and just wanted to sleep, but couldn’t with racket and noise coming from the other side of his wall.

With a sigh, he climbed out of his bed. Yes, he was going to be that person that demanded the party to be shut down. He was just going to march over and demand for the party to end or he’d call campus security. He walked determined, straight out of his door and stormed to Magnus’. It took him three minutes to get the courage to knock. Some random drunk kid opened the door, shoving a red plastic cup into Alec’s hand. Alec squeezed past the dancing people, eventually handing the cup to someone else. He asked around for Magnus, but no one seemed to hear him. He finally found him, sitting on his couch. Magnus shone like the glitter he was covered in. His hair was perfectly tousled into blueish blackish spikes, his eyes were lined with a smokey grey. He wore short, black shorts, a strand of beads and charms, looped all over his neck and chest. His beadazzled blazer fit snug, yet his shirt was open and loose.

“Magnus!” Alec called out.

“Ah, Alexander.” Magnus set down his drink and stood up. Alec noticed that Magnus was one of the few people who was taller than him. “To what do I owe this visit?”

“I- uh” Alec couldn’t think clearly. The loud music pounding his head, the room started to spin.

“You don’t look so good. A drink?” Magnus smiled. “No, I-uh wanted to ask for you to turn down the music. I need to sleep.” Alec blinked focusing on Magnus once again.

“What a shame, the vodka was imported from Japan.” Magnus started to turn around and sit down.

“Wait! You still have to stop the party.” Alec grabbed his wrist.

“I don’t have to do anything. Now if you’re going to stay, enjoy yourself. Needing sleep wasn’t the only reason you came.” Magnus slipped his hand through Alec’s loosened grip and returned it to its duty of stirring his cocktail. Alec stood there bewildered. He then turned straight around(almost knocking into someone) and weaved his way out of the mad house and back to his bed. He was so angry and confused at Magnus, that he didn’t remember falling asleep.

Saturday 7:15 am 

Alec woke up to his annoyingly bland alarm, it was just like every morning. On Saturdays, he and Jace went down stairs and stood in line for about 8 minutes to get his plain black coffee and Jace’s creamy white half caf. Then Alec met Mr. Hodge in his classroom by 8 am. But this Saturday was different, Alec’s morning pace slowed as he continued to ponder any other reason why Alec would want to come and met Magnus. He shook his head a little and focused on his dresser. He pulled out a drawer revealing the range of black and grey monochromatic shirts and pants neatly folded. He chose black jeans and a heathered black t-shirt. Before he left and locked his room, he laced his black leather boots, grabbed his keys, and pulled on his black utility bomber jacket. Alec wasn’t surprised to see Magnus’ door wide open with a few passed out bodies lying in unnatural positions. He made up his mind that the next time he sees Magnus he was going to demand to know what would make him think that Alec came for other reasons. Since he took twice as long getting out of his dorm, it took three times as long to get his coffee. Alec crossed campus to reach Mr. Hodge’s office.

“You’re late Mr. Lightwood.” Mr. Hodge didn’t stir from his hunched position at his desk.

“I’m sorry, I-uh.”

“No need to apologize, I’m just surprised. It’s a little out of character, besides you're only a few minutes late.”

Alec reached for his messenger bag. His hand grazed his jacket instead. Crap. “It looks like I also left my work in my dorm. I can go run and get it.”

“No, it’s fine bring it to me at the end of class tomorrow. You seem slightly distracted today. I guess today was a bad day to bring up a new student I want you to tutor.”

“No, no. Maybe it will help me focus.” _Not that my last tutee was a fucking psycho or anything._

“Great. I’ll let them know immediately.” **RING RING**. Mr. Hodge’s old landline phone rang at his desk.

Alec’s eyes drifted to the side walls. Mr. Hodge scribbled down something on a post-it and shoved in front of Alec. _Library @7pm_ Alec was about to ask who he was meeting but Mr. Hodge spun his chair around laughing, deep in conversation. Alec knew it would be awhile before Mr. Hodge was done on the phone and decided to surprize himself by letting his new pupil’s identity remain a secret.


	2. Blue(KNY Factory Remix)-Eiffel 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious tutee is revealed...

Saturday 7:03pm

_Great, they’re late._ Alec hated people who were late. Alec poked his head up over the screen of his computer. He loved the library at Columbia. The tall ceiling was illuminated by the large chandeliers and the small desk lamps. The short bookcase and wood features made the room feel cozy and homelike. Suddenly his eyes widened. _FUCK. It can’t be. No, it’s just a coincidence. Shit, no, no he’s coming closer._ Alec slouched in his chair, so that just his eyes could look over the laptop screen. _Why me? Why?_ The person slid in the chair across from Alec.

“Hello, Alexander.” The charismatic voice mocked him. _It was Magnus fucking Bane!_

Alec sat up and glared at him. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too. I hope I’m not too late for your precious time.” Magnus smiled, ignoring the snarky question.

“I’m tutoring you?”

“This may or may not surprise you, but I’m failing most of my classes, and if I want to continue going to school here, I need to raise my grades. So I asked Mr. Hodge for his best Calculus tutor.” Magnus explained.

“Calculus, huh?” Alec closed his laptop.

“If you don’t want to help me I can find someone else.” Magnus said, realizing Ales hesitation.

“No, I’m just surprised it’s you.”

“I know, now can you help me with … everything. On the rare occasion that I attended any lectures, I didn’t pay attention in any of them.” Magnus confessed.

“Okay, we’ll review trig then.” After an hour of review, Alec decided to stop there and agree upon another time to meet. They decided on Thursday and Saturday nights at 7pm.

Saturday 8:28 pm

Alec walked back to his dorm from the library. He paused at Magnus’ door, but moved on since he wasn’t there. “Alec, where have you been?” Jace asked as he greeted his best friend with a hug.

“I’m tutoring again.” Alec said.

“Oh, I didn’t know you wanted to do that. I’m going out again with Clary, so eat without me okay?” Jace looked at the clock realizing that he was late.

“Okay.” Alec sighed, he would be alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: a two week time jump and a Lightwood sibling dinner.


	3. Castle-Halsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Izzy catch up over dinner, when Magnus calls Alec for help with math. Izzy and Magnus meet.

Two Weeks later, Friday 7:36 pm

“Soooo?  Anything new you need to tell me?”  Izzy asked her brother the second the waitress left.  Every couple of weeks Alec and Izzy eat dinner at Taki’s Diner.  

“Jace already told didn’t he?”  Alec sighed.  

“He might have mentioned about your new tutoring session.”  Izzy paused to sip her drink.  “And?”

“Nothing much to say.  Just another spoiled rich kid, who parties way too much, and needs help with math.”  Alec said.  

“Magnus Bane has quite the reputation.  You should invite me to his next party.”  Izzy smiled.  

“I uh don’t-” Alec started.   **BUZZ.  BUZZ.**

“Sorry.  It’s Clary, can I take it?” Izzy asked.  Alec nodded, as Izzy picked up her phone.   

A few minutes later, the waitress came out with their order.  When Alec finished his meal, Izzy was still chatting on the phone with Clary.   **BUZZ.** Alec looked up expecting Izzy to look at her phone.   **BUZZ.** Alec realised that it was his phone making the noise and pulled it out of his jacket.  He frowned, it wasn’t Jace.  In fact, he didn’t recognize the number.   _ Who else would call me? _  He unlocked his phone.  “Hello?” 

“Alexander.”   _ Shit.   _ It was Magnus.  

“Magnus, how did you get my number?” Alec spoke.  

“I asked around.”

“Okay…” Alec was still unsure.  “Are you calling to cancel your tutoring sessions?”

“No, I need your help with a math assignment.  Can you come on over?”  Izzy laughed in the background.  “Are you with someone?”  Magnus almost sounded shocked. 

“My sister and I were having dinner.”  Alec said.  

“You sound disappointed, I think it’s wonderful you still eat meals with your sibling.”

“Yet she still annoys me.”  Alec whispered under his breath.  Alec stood up and left some money to cover the bill.  Izzy slowly stood up, ending her call.  

“Siblings can be like that.” Magnus responded softly.  

“What?”  

“Nothing.”  Alec and Izzy left the diner and headed back to the dorms.  “So are you coming over, or should I wait until tomorrow night?” Magnus asked impatiently.  

“No, I’ll be over in 10.”  

“Great, I’ll see you then.”  

“Ok-” Alec heard the call disconnect. “He hung up on me.”

“Who?”  Izzy laced her arm through her brothers.  

“Magnus, he wants me to go over and help with math.” 

“Now?”

“Yeah”

“Cool, can I come with?”

“Don’t you have plans?”

“Clary is visiting her mom and Jace is training at the gym or something.”  

“What about Simion?”

“He’s playing a show in Brooklyn.”

“Okay, I guess you can come.  It might be boring, I'm just helping him with math.”

“Meeting Magnus Bane shouldn’t be boring.”

 

Friday 7:48 pm

Alec paused at Magnus’ door and sighed.  Through the door, he could hear the boom of the music he hated.  He tugged on the uneven strings of his black hoodie and zipped it up covering the plain grey v-neck he was wearing.  

“Well? … Are you going to knock?” Izzy huffed as she crossed her arms over her dark purple mini dress.  

Alec tapped his knuckles on the door.  

Magnus opened the door, drink in hand, dressed in his usual level of crazy outfit.  He wore tight, black, leather pants, a black see-through v-neck shirt, layered chain necklaces, a dozen rings laced his fingers and neon blue fuzzy socks.  “Alexander, it’s  _ lovely _ to see you.” 

Alec cringed.   _ Why does he have to say my name like that? _ Izzy shuffled over and held out her hand.  “I’m Isabelle.”

Magnus leaned over to brush his lips on the top of her hand.  “Come in, I was just making cocktails.  It’s great you’re here, I hate drinking alone. It gets so depressing.”  

Alec looked around Magnus’ apartment.  It was different without all the drunk college students dancing in it.  Like most apartments, it was divided into different rooms.  Izzy’s heels clicked against the dark hardwood as Magnus guided them to the back to his sitting area.  The large royal blue curtains were drawn back to reveal clear windows overlooking the skyline.    Alec and Izzy plopped down on the grey couch as they were handed martinis.  Magnus sat down across from them in his big white fluffy chair and raised his glass.  “To meeting the wonderful Izzy.”  

Izzy flushed and took a sip of her drink.  Alec grimaced, the liquid that Alec swallowed burned his throat as he rarely had cocktails or alcohol.  “Any big parties happening this weekend?”

“Izzy!” Alec barked under his breath.  

Magnus smiled.  “My old friend Raphael is hosting one at his family’s hotel.  You should join me.  He never minds the guests I bring.” 

“Could I possibly bring my boyfriend Simion, or my best friend Clary, or our brother Jace?”  Izzy asked.  

“Izzy!  Stop it!” Alec growled.  

“I’ll bring you all along.  Isn’t Jace your roommate?”  Magnus poundred.  

“Ya, he’s our like adoptive brother.”  Izzy answered.  

“Izzy, for the last time-” Alec began.  

“Alec it’s quite alright.  I don’t mind, just as long as you are there, they can go.”  Magnus stared at Alec.  

Alec raised his eyebrow.  

“Alec please come.  It will be magical.”  Izzy grabbed his arm and gave him big puppy dog eyes.  

“F-fine.  I’ll go.”  Alec decided.  

“Yes!”  Izzy clapped.  Alec sighed.   _ Why are siblings so annoying?   _ Magnus’ lips curled trying hard not to smile.  Izzy pulled her phone out of her pocket.  “Sorry, Clary says she’s here to take me back to our place.  I have to go, but I’ll see you tomorrow and it was amazing to finally met you Magnus.”  Izzy turned to Alec.  “Can you walk me to the door?”  

Alec gave her a look, but stood up, setting his drink on the coffee table at his shins.  Magnus nodded and then peered into his drink as if it was more interesting.  

Izzy paused when she went into the hall.  Alec slumped against the doorway.  “What?”

“Magnus totally likes you.”  Izzy said.  

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes.  

“Fine, don’t believe me.  You better come to that party tomorrow, or else.”  Izzy pointed at her brother.  

“I know how important loud ear-splitting music, blinding strobe lights, and drunk horney adults dancing is to you.”  Alec said.  

Izzy smiled.  “Don’t be late.”

“Goodbye.”  Alec turned around and closed the door.  He walked back to the couch and noticed Magnus now had a fluffy cat to occupy himself.  

“Your sister is fierce and loyal.”  Magnus said still paying attention to his cat.  

“She’ll be ecstatic to hear that the great Magnus Bane said that.”  Alec exaggerated Magnus’ name.  

“I see that my reputation precedes me.” Magnus grinned.  

“Did you need help with your math homework?”  Alec changed the subject.  

“Right.  I need you to check my answers.  I don’t think I solved them correctly.  I’ll go get them.” Magnus set his cat down and went into his bedroom.  Alec tried to avoid his curiosity, but his eyes followed.  He froze when he felt something brush against his leg.  It was the cat.  Alec leaned over to pet the fluff ball.  “The Chairman Meow likes you.”

“What?”  Alec asked startled.  

“My cat, he likes you.”  Magnus sat on his matching fluffy ottoman instead of the chair.    

Alec wriggled his eyebrows in confusion as to why that mattered.  “Okay, just give me a few minutes to look over your work.”  

Magnus leaned back and stretched out his legs, exposing a patch of skin above his low waisted pants.  Alec tried not to stare by looking down at the papers he gathered.  

“It looks like you’re getting the right idea, just remember to check your answers in a few more places and you’ll get it.”  Alec lifted the papers and looked up.  Magnus was sipping his concoction.  He gestured for Alec to put the papers on the coffee table between them.  “Magnus. I-”

“WOOOOHOOOO!”  A voice boomed from behind them, as a figure walked through the door.  “Wait, this isn’t my room.  My apologies.  Hey, Alec what are you doing here?”  It was Jace.  A very, very drunk Jace.  

“Go, sober him up.  He needs you more than I do right now.”  Magnus pointed to the stumbling mess at the door.  

“Thank you, I’ll make it up to you.”  Alec got up.  

“No need, just come tomorrow.”  Magnus said, his eyes sparkled.  

“Okay.  See you tomorrow.”  Alec walked to Jace and guided him next door.  Magnus followed.  

“Oh, Alexander.  A quick cold shower should help cure him.”  Magnus poked his head out the door.  

“Thanks.” Alec shuffled Jace and himself back into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a drunk Jace came out of nowhere just to interrupt them. And Alec was invited to party? Izzy of course gathers of the team to be there.   
> Next Time: The party...


	4. The Night is Still Young-Nicki Minaj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Simon enter the party. Alec and Magnus start to get to know each other better.

Saturday 8:18 pm

Alec shuffled his essay papers.  He looked at the clock.  It was twelve minutes before they needed to leave but, he couldn’t wait around any longer.  Izzy dropped by early in the day to make sure Alec wasn’t wearing anything socially embarrassing.   She set out black slim fitted pants and a dark wash jean shirt.  He had already taken a shower and put on cologne that Izzy had bought him for his birthday a few years ago.  He decided he would rally Jace and head over to the party early.  “Jace let’s leave soon.  I’m gonna wait in the hall.”

Jace grunted something while he finished shaving.  

Alec grabbed his phone, keys, wallet, and jacket and proceeded to the the hallway.  He leaned against his wall and scrolled through his phone, hoping for a notification that would distract him from the nausea he was feeling.  He shifted his eyes up there was a new poster on the wall perpendicular to his door.  He looked back down at his phone.   _ Wait! _  His eyes widened.  He pushed off the wall and moved closer to the sign.  In bright metallic colors: Alec, I hope you read this before you leave.  I have called a limo to pick you and your guests up and to bring you to the party.  See you there.  M. Bane. _  Shit!  What was up with this guy?  Why didn’t he just text me?   _

“Alec, I’m ready to go.”  Jace walked up behind a stunned Alec.  He paused to read what Alec was ogling at.  He started laughing.  He slapped Alec’s back.  

Alec turned around from him.  “What?”  

“This Magnus guy totally likes you.”  Jace gasped catching his breath from laughing.  

“W-what? NO!”  Alec stammered.  

“Then why are you blushing?”  Jace questioned.  

“I am not!  We are leaving now!” Alec stormed down the hall.  

“Right, to the limo he got you.”  Jace called out.  

Alec flipped off Jace and proceeded walking.  

“Shit!”  Jace ran after him.  

 

Saturday 9:13 pm

Izzy, Clary, and Simon expressed their excitement for being in a limo for the first time the entire way to the hotel.  Alec knew Jace was happy too, but didn’t express it as clearly as the others.  Izzy fiddled with the skirt of her bronze gown, Clary the straps of her midnight blue one.  Simon wore black pants and a white blazer, Jace was sporting black on black.  When the limo slowed down and stopped at a curb.  Clary rolled down the window, allowing the bright lights to flood in.  

“Wow.” Clary’s jaw dropped.  

Simon leaned next to Clary gazing out the window and looking just as dazed as her.  “You know someone who comes here?”  

“Yes.” Alec said blantly.  The driver opened the door and guided Izzy and Clary to the curb.  Simon and Jace followed.  When Alec stepped out he tipped the driver and thanked him.  His friends were gawking at the glamorous hotel and the long line outside.  Alec pulled out his phone and called Magnus.  

“Alec, I hope you aren’t calling to say you aren’t going to make it.”  Magnus answered loudly trying to talk over the music behind him.  

“No, we are outside and there’s a long line…” 

“Of course, hand the phone to the bouncer.”  Magnus ordered.  

“Okay…”  Alec walked over to the bouncer and shoved the phone at his ear.  The bouncer was about to push him, until he heard Magnus’ voice.  

“Yes. Yes. No. Uh, yes, of course, I’ll let the handsome man with the blue eyes and black hair and his friends can come in.  Thank you Mr. Bane”  The bouncer gave Alec his phone back, lifted the rope, and motioned for him to go through.  Alec motioned for his friends to go first, trying to ignore the fact that Magnus described him as handsome.  Alec looked at his phone and was surprised that his call with Magnus was still ongoing.  

“Hello?”  Alec cautiously asked.  

“Yes, Alexander?” Magnus answered.  

“Magnus, uh, where do we find you?”

“Third floor, and on the right is the ballroom.”

“Thanks, see you in a few.”

“See you soon.” Alec hung up the phone.  Alec found Izzy, Clary, and Simon in the middle of the lobby all looking like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz.  Jace was standing nearby.  “Come on, guys, the party is this way.”  Alec headed to the elevator and punched in the number three.  Weird classical music played while the group waited to be lifted to the floor of the party.   

“So why did you get an invite from Magnus Bane? I mean I get the whole be friends with your tutor it’s just that you guys seem like polar opposites.  Magnus likes to have a good time and you don’t. ” Simon quietly asked to disrupt the silence.  

“Who invited the geek?” Alec said annoyed.  

“I think what Simon is trying to say is that it’s awesome that you know someone as popular as Magnus.  Think of all the opportunities you’ll get knowing him.”  Izzy translated.  The elevator then signaled that they had arrived.  Alec huffed and slipped through the opening door.  He walked straight to the room with the loudest music.  Strobe lights danced across the walls and ceiling.  A crowd of people swarmed the middle of the floor, moving to the beat of the song.  Along the two sides of the room, seating areas were divided by curtains.  The other wall had the DJ booth and the bar.  It took a few seconds for Alec to find Magnus.  Deep in the gathering, Magnus was grinding against a tall blue haired guy, while a girl with short dark hair danced close to both of them.  Alec ignored his friends stumbling onto the dance floor.  Magnus finally saw Alec standing in front of the door and pointed to one of the booths.  Alec walked over to one and waiting for Magnus to greet him.  He took off his jacket feeling the heat from all the people.  

“Alec!  You’re looking very sexy tonight.”  Magnus yelled over the music.  Sweat dripped from his brows and made his skin sparkle.  His hair was gelled into glittery spikes and he wore black ripped skinny jeans, holographic Doc Martens, a cut off maroon tank, and a few gold cuffs along his ears.  

Alec had a look of confusion.   _ Me?  Sexy?  _

“I’m so glad that you could make it.”  Magnus waved over a girl carrying drinks.  She waltzed over and set two down.  

“Ya, I really just did it for Izzy.”  Alec sipped the glowing liquor.  

“I’m quite jealous of you relation with her.  I wish I had a sibling.” 

“She can be very annoying and pushy sometimes.”   _ What am I doing here?  He’s probably going to want to dance or something.  Ughhhh _

“So I know this probably isn’t your scene, but I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me?”  

_ What do I have to lose?  Izzy and Jace’s annoying remarks and Magnus thinking I’m strange for trying to dance.   _ “Sure.  That sounds like fun.”   _ Fuck.  Whyyyy? I’m such an idiot. _

Magnus smiled.  

“But what about those guys earlier?” Alec took a huge gulp from his drink to bring his edge off.  

“They just wanted a bisexual to hook up with and I just wanted to dance.”  Magnus rolled his eyes.  “They were boring.”

“Wait, you’re bi?” 

“Yes.  Still wanna to dance?” 

“Yeah.”  Magnus grabbed his wrist and whisked him to the dance floor.  He stopped in the middle and faced Alec.  Alec spun around getting used to the closeness of the mass of people around them.  He tensed and held his breath when two warm hands touch his hips.  

“Relax.” Magnus shouted at him.  He started swaying Alec to the beat.  Alec released his breath and went along with him.  It felt like Magnus was sending electricity through his fingertips and onto Alec.  Once Alec got the hang of it, Magnus let go and put his hands above his head.  Now in the middle of the crowd everything seemed to move slower.  The music pulsed through Alec energizing him to move with the beat.  The swirling lights blinded him, but Alec’s view focused on Magnus’ bright green eyes.  Alec just danced, no matter how bad he was at it.  Magnus again reached for Alec’s hips, but scooted him closer this time.  He started rolling his body against Alec and rested Alec’s arms on his shoulders.  They stayed like that for a long time, yet it seemed to only last seconds.  Alec was so close to Magnus that he could see the sweat sparkle on his skin and his warm breath tickling his face.  All of the sudden, Alec was knocked into Magnus, headbutting him.  “Owww”  Magnus rubbed his nose.  He grabbed Alec’s wrist and pulled him back to the booth.  

“Are you okay?  Someone slammed into me.”  Alec worried.  

“Alec, it’s fine.  I needed to have a break anyway.”  Magnus waved for the girl to come with more drinks.  

“Right.  Again sorry.”  Alec gazed across the floor.  One the other wall more booths were lined up.  Directly across from them sat Izzy, Simon, Clary, and Jace.  Izzy waved and smiled.  “Shi-” Alec got up quickly, elbowing the waitress, causing the drinks to break and spill all over him.  

“Alec!  Fuck there’s blood.  Are you okay?”

Alec looked at his blood and alcohol drenched shirt.  A few small glass shards pierced his skin, but weren’t in that deep.  “I’m fine, how’s she?”

“Peachy, I’ll clean this up, you take him upstairs and clean his cuts.”  The girl ordered.  

Magnus put his arm around Alec’s waist and guided him out of the ballroom.  His gang watched him leave unsure if they should follow or not.  Alec flipped them off showing them clearly to leave him alone.  As reinsurance for them, he sent Izzy a quick text saying that he was just cleaning up and that he was fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Alec doesn't have huge shards sticking straight out of his chest and the drinks mix with his blood making it seem like there's a lot more. So he'll be fine, maybe. More Magnus and Alec bonding moments to come.


	5. Killin Me-Matt and Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus brings Alec up to one of the rooms at the hotel and cleans the glass off of his skin. How will the night end?

Saturday 10:44 pm

Magnus had propped Alec on his bed.  Alec winced.  

“Please tell me now if we need to go to the hospital for stitches.”  Magnus said firmly.  

“No, the blood mixed with the drinks, so it only looks like I’m dying.  Now, about taking this glass out...”  Alec inspected his chest more.  

“Wait!  Let me get some stuff to clean it up.”  Magnus disappeared into the bathroom and came out with towels, a dish, tweezers, and vodka.  

“You had vodka in the bathroom?”  Alec questioned.  

“I think that I was drunk last time I was here.”  Magnus started unbuttoning Alec’s shirt.  He climbed onto the bed next to Alec and slowly peeled the the wet material from the wounded area.  He started picking the glass out with the tweezers and dropping the shards into the dish.  Alec balled the sheets in his fist to brace himself if they were more painful than anticipated.  Once Magnus removed all the glass shards he set the bowl aside them.  “Normally when I pour liquor on someone it’s for body shots, but I’ll have to make an exception.” He paused.  “This will sting like a bitch.”  

Alec nodded for the procedure to go on.  

Magnus poured a little bit of the liquid into his mouth before reaching across Alec to hold him down.  Alec moved his arm and grabbed Magnus’ forearm securely.  The vodka was so cold it felt like it was burning Alec’s exposed skin.  Alec’s hips rocked up a little as he bit his bottom lip.  Magnus worked like magic cleaning the cuts.  When was done he shook Alec’s grip so that he could clean up.  

“Good news, you aren’t going to die tonight on this bed.”  Magnus got up and cleared the now bloody towel and dish of glass.  

“And the bad news is?”  Alec asked shifting his weight on the bed and looked down at his chest.  

Magnus came back into view.  “I’m not letting you leave this room until tomorrow morning, unless you get my permission.”  

“What!?” Alec propped himself up.  

Magnus sat on the edge of the bed.  “Our apartments are all the way on the upper west.  Plus you need to rest.”

“You aren’t a doctor how do you know what I need to do?” Alec snapped.  

“I’ve had several tumbles into people with glass.”  Magnus shrugged.  

“I don’t think Izzy will leave without me.”  Alec pointed out.  

“She didn’t tell you?  I saw her earlier today and told her that I booked a few rooms for you guys.  Also, I just texted her to let her know that you are fine and that you are staying in this bed.”  

Alec looked confused.  He slowly processed that after Izzy saw Alec she met with Magnus and they traded numbers.  “Okay, but where are you sleeping?”  Magnus looked at the floor.  “No, I insist you get the bed, I’m just a guest here.”  Alec protested.  

“I have your blood on my shirt!  Why did you come in the first place, just to sleep on my floor?”  Magnus gestured to it.  

“Sorry I didn’t expect that my first time to a high class party that I would bleed all over my hot next door neighbor.”  Alec crossed his arms.  

“You think I’m hot?” Magnus’ smile mocked him.  

“No, I think you like a hideous old hag.  And for your information I came because I’ve never been to something like this and they say college is for opportunities.”  Alec answered quickly, trying to hide his heated blush.  

Magnus leaned closer gazing into Alec’s eyes.  “You like me.”

“What? No. You like me.”  Alec rolled his eyes.  

“Oh that’s your comeback?” Magnus laughed.  

“Do you have something I can change into, or a shower?” Alec felt gross.  

“I’m fine watching you like this.” 

Alec huffed.  

“Fine.  There’s some clothes and shampoo in the bathroom.”  

Inside the locked bathroom, Alec found a cupboard with Magnus-like clothes.  He set out some dark grey joggers with black tuxedo stripes and a black t-shirt with the words ‘drop dead gorgeous’ over the side pocket.  He stripped down and turned the hot water on.  Alec scrubbed his skin to make sure all the alcohol was off.  When he poured the shampoo into his palm.  It smelt like spearmint and Alec remembered the faint trace when he was dancing earlier that night.   _ Shit, maybe I do like him.   _ Alec put the goop in his hair and massaged his scalp.  He rinsed off and got out of the shower.  Alec slipped on Magnus’ clothes and gathered his pants, socks, shirt, and underwear and went back out into the main room.  Magnus was on his belly watching a movie on the flatscreen.  He had changed into cocktail patterned silk pants with a matching shirt.  Alec left his damp clothes by the door and went around the bed to the other side.  

“What are you watching?”

“Lost Boys.”  

“No way.  I love that movie.”  Alec started gathering a pillow or two.  

“Stay, it just started.”  

“Do you often invite boys to your bed Magnus?”  Alec joked as he climbed on top of the bed.  

“None of them were as pretty as you.”  Magnus flashed a smile.  

“Sure.” Alec rolled his eyes.  

“Shhh, I love this part.” 

“Fine, I’ll be quite.”

“Shhhh.”

 

Sunday 8:21

Alec groaned.   _ Why does everything hurt?  My head.  And my stomach.   _ Alec’s stomach made a similar groan.  Alec never really drank, so he’s never really had a hangover.  He lifted his heavy head from a pile of drool on a soft pillow.  His eyes focused on his surroundings, the light blinding him.  There was a figure breathing next to him.  

“AHHHH!” Alec yelled as he fell of the side of the bed.  

“Alec? Is that you?” a muffled voice came from the bed.  

“Uh, yes.  Sorry Magnus, I forgot where I was for a second.” Alec yawned and got up.  

“You do remember last night?” Magnus sat up in the bed and stretched his arms.  

“Yes, it’s a little hard to forget my first rave thing and having broken glass in my skin.” Alec checked his phone.  “Shit! Izzy. She’s never going to hear the end of this.”  Alec turned around quickly, almost blacking out, dizzy.  

“Whoa, slow down.  Call her after you hydrate, you have a small hangover.”  Magnus got up, went to the mini fridge and pulled out two bottle water.  He tossed one to Alec.  “Drink up.”  He uncapped his and drank from it.  

Alec chugged his and exhaled.  “I really must be going.  I’ll see you around sometime.”

“Take some Advil when you get back to your apartment.” Magnus advised as Alec bundled his things and shuffled out the door.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Alec is avoiding everyone, so it's his next encounter with Magnus.


	6. Gimme Love- Carly Rae Jepson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is conflicted and confused during another study session with Magnus.

Thursday 6:50 pm

Alec tried his best to avoid his sister, Jace, and Magnus all week.  Izzy called him often and Alec only responded in regards that she should know from him that he did not bleed to death.  He quickly hung up to avert the conversation of his whereabouts later the night.   _ I can just tell Magnus I’m sick tonight or that I can’t tutor him anymore.  Why am I being so weird?  Nothing happened, he was just being friendly and he helped me.   _ Alec’s phone shocked him out of his subconscious conversation.  

Magnus: Alec, I was wondering if you could meet me at my place?  If you are already at the library I will leave immediately.  

Alec: Still next door.  I’ll be right over.  

Magnus: k

Alec groaned.   _ What am I doing?  I have nothing to worry about.   _ Alec grabbed his laptop, pens, and his notebook and left his room.  He paused at Magnus’ door.   _ Guess I’m going through with this.   _

 

Thursday 8:22 pm

“Well, you’re starting to remember somethings, but-” Alec started to wrap up the end of the session.  

“I knew there was going to be a but.” Magnus frowned.  

“-But, you have to remember that math builds on itself, so I’ll get you some trig warm ups for Saturday.”  Alec closed his computer.  “And I wanted to thank you for taking care of me last weekend.”

“Welcome.” Magnus raised his eyebrows.  

“I should go.” Alec gathered his supplies into his bag.  

“Before you do, will you tell me the real reason you came last Saturday?” Magnus enquired.  

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.  I told you it was for Izzy.” Alec was confused.  

“You don’t have to be ashamed.”  Magnus said.  

“Me, ashamed? I’m confused.”

“It’s weird, you’re not like the others.”

“Others?”

“people”

“Do you like me? Because she said you did.” Alec blurted out.   _ Fuck! _

“Who?” 

“Izzy.  And Jace too.”  _ I guess I’m doing this. _

“I don’t remember mentioning this to them.”

“Will you go out with me?”

“Straightforward, but not straight.”

Alec bit his lip.   _ What the fuck did I just do? _

“Why?” Magnus scooped up his cat.  

“Just forget it.” Alec fiddled with the strap of his bag.  

“Who else knows about you being gay?”

“Just Izzy, and I’d like it to stay that way.”

“Not Jace?”

“No. Not Jace. He can never know.”

“You could tell him.” Magnus set the cat down, which scrambled to Alec’s legs.  

“No.” Alec’s breathing and heart rate quickened.  “It’s stupid I’ve never dated, or even kissed anyone.”  He looked down.  

“So you’re just going to throw yourself at the first guy you see?”

“No.  It’s just- I thought since you liked me.”

“And do you like me?” 

Alec paused.  “Yes.  But I thought you already knew that.”

Magnus stared at him.  “Okay, come over at 8 tomorrow.”

“Really?  You’re going to date me?” Alec locked eyes with Magnus.  

“Don’t sound so shocked.  The Chairman Meow likes you, definitely a plus.  I’ll walk you out.” 

Alec put his stuff in his bag and got up.  He let the bag hang low to the ground and the end of the strap in his hand.  When they got to the door, Magnus leaned back, against the frame.  Alec wasn’t paying attention to what Magnus was wearing before, but now, Alec tried not to notice the gap of skin between his low sweatpants and tight shirt, by starting at his boring dark t-shirt and jeans. 

“You’ve never been kissed?” 

“Not really.” Alec worried if this was going to ruin something.  

“Ok.”  Magnus grabbed Alec’s forearms and pulled him on top of him.  

Alec’s head was fuzzy, he’d never been so close to someone.  Alec was only slightly taller than Magnus, but his fit over him was perfect.  Magnus was skinny, but more muscled and solid than Alec thought.  Magnus lifted Alec’s jaw with his fingers.  Then, Magnus kissed him.  

Alec gasped as he tried to follow the urgency of the kiss.  Between the two of them, Magnus was clearly the expert, for he knew how to part their lips to an unsyncopated rhythm.  Alec would’ve swooned at Magnus’ soft, plush lips against his, but then Magnus ran his tongue across Alec’s bottom lip and into his mouth.  Alec was electrocuted by their concert of teeth, tongue, and lips.  Alec rested his fingers on the skin around Magnus’ waist that he’s eyes are always avoiding.  Magnus’ hips jerked back in reaction to the coldness of his fingers.  He relaxed and pulled Alec by the belt loops on his jeans and mapped his own fingers across Alec’s upper torso: his chest, arms, neck, and hair.  Magnus’ mouth was no longer locked in Alec’s.  Magnus left a wet, sloppy kiss on Alec’s neck, sending a tingling feeling across his body, causing his knees to cave in.  

“Well, you’ve been kissed properly now.” Magnus opened the door.  They could feel coolness of the hall.  “Tomorrow, then?”

Alec coughed, trying to process what had happened, but his head was dizzy and the walls were spinning.  Alec’s pulse raced, echoing in his throat.  His vision blurred, like he was focusing on fireworks.  Magnus was amused by the way Alec ducked under his arm and dragged his bag after him.  Alec turned around and in one swift movement he knocked Magnus’ arm down and pulled him close by his shirt.  Alec was an amateur, but put all his effort into kissing the man pressed against him.  Magnus’ heartbeat, pulsed through Alec’s hand and into his chest.  Alec slowly pulled back.  

“Tomorrow at 8.”  Alec lightly smacked his sore lips.  He walked to his door.  He looked at Magnus before slipping in, who was standing in the hallway like an idiot, with his arms crossed over his wrinkled shirt, wearing a shiny smile.  Alec closed and locked his door, before slamming his back against it.   _ SHIT!  _ Alec ran his fingers through his messy hair.  His ears only picked up on the sound of his heart pumping blood.   _ Fuck, that felt amazing. I feel like I’ve just woken up for the first time, or just gone skydiving.   _ Alec brushed his fingers over his puffy lips and smiled.  Then he frowned.   _ Was my first kiss with fucking Magnus Bane?  Fuck.   _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A make out session and a future date? You're welcome.


	7. King-Years & Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus' first date. Nothing special...

Friday 7:56 pm 

Alec was sitting on his bed impatiently waiting for time to move faster.  His pulled the sleeves of his grey hoodie over his fingers and rubbed them along his dark jeans.   **KNOCK KNOCK.** Alec flew to the door.  

“Magnus.” Alec smiled.  

Magnus was wearing a collared black leopard patterned shirt and light grey pants.  A large coat was draped over his arm.  His hair was spiked with a red color, his eyes a dark blue, and his ears and neck were chained in silver.  “Alec, you’re going to need a warmer jacket.” 

Alec quickly grabbed a pea coat, his wallet, phone, and keys.  He locked his door and turned around.  “So, what are we doing?” 

“Well, I know this excellent Chinese restaurant a few blocks over and after I was hoping to see a movie.” Magnus walked forward.  

“Cool, uhh what movie?” Alec followed next to him.  

“There’s a screening of Hitchcock’s  _ Psycho _ in Central park.”

“How did you know I like old horror films?” Alec asked.

“A lucky guess?” Magnus shrugged.  

Alec narrowed his eyes.  “Izzy.”

“I hope you don’t mind that I asked her.”

“No, she was going to pry it out of me eventually.”

Magnus opened the door open.  “Shall we?”

“We shall.” Alec smiled.  

 

Friday 8:31 pm

“So, you’re telling me that you’re a business major?” Alec asked.  

“Unfortunately, my future has been planned since before I was born.” Magnus frowned.  “What about you?”

“Sociology.  I think.  I don’t really know what I want to do.” Alec sighed.  

“I wish I had that choice.”

“Ya.  Hey, I noticed that you haven’t had as many parties next door.  You didn’t do that for me did you?” 

“No.  No, my roommate Ragnor moved back to London.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“He was an ass sometimes.”

“Oh, okay.”

They finished their dishes and walked to Central Park.  

“Where are all the people?” Alec was confused by the silence and lack of light.  

“Oh, right, it’s just going to be us.” Magnus gestured for Alec to sit down on a blanket in front of a large white sheet hanging between the trees. 

“Just us?” 

“There a problem?” 

“No, I just might have a harder time not doing this.”  Alec laced his hand in Magnus’ and kissed his cheek.

“Oh, this is definitely a problem.” Magnus turned on the projector to started the movie.  Alec frowned and sat down.  Magnus sat next to him and wrapped a blanket around their shoulders.  His hand rejoined Alec’s and he leaned down to kiss Alec’s knuckles.  

“Why?” Alec whispered.

“Because I’m trying not to do this.” Magnus kissed him.  Alec’s lips quivered.  They moved quicker and became more passionate and sloppy, not caring that they were in the middle of a public park.  Magnus shifted so that his body now faced Alec’s.  Alec leaned back on the ground, bringing them both down.  Magnus straddled Alec underneath him, using his arms to prop him up.  Alec’s arms found their way to Magnus; one to his hair at the back of his neck, the other clung to his waist.  Magnus bit down on Alec’s bottom lip and pulled it out slowly.  Alec groaned in response, making Magnus smile and kissed him harder.   **AHHHHHHH!!!**

Magnus fell down on Alec in shock.  Alec chuckled beneath him.  Alec then nipped and sucked at Magnus’ ear which was now by his lips.  Magnus propped himself up again.  “I’m sorry, I forgot there was a horror movie playing.”

“I don’t mind.” Alec leaned up to kiss him again.  

Magnus backed up a little.  “But I don’t want to go too far, either” He trailed off.  

“Oh, right.  Wait, what were you thinking about?” Alec went back for Magnus’ neck.  

“I’m not going to fuck you in Central Park or on our first date.” Magnus regretted it the second it left his mouth.  He remember that he was Alec’s first real relationship.  He sat up getting off of Alec.  

“Right.” Alec blushed.  He straightened his jacket and sat up.  He put his arm around Magnus.  “I’m fine with just watching the movie, as long as I still get to hold your hand.”

Magnus smiled and opened up his hand.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that Psycho starts with a screaming scene, but the main point was that Alec likes really old black and white horror films. Also their majors might change later on. Sorry for the late update, but this will be a double update.


	8. All of Me-Big Gigantic, Logic, ROZES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date wraps up.

Friday 10:59 pm

“Now what?” Alec looked at Magnus.  

“Can you call a cab, while I start packing this up?” 

“Sure.”

Within ten minutes they were packed and settled into a taxi home.  Alec resisted putting his hands all over Magnus the entire ride back.  Alec helped carry the movie set up to Magnus room.  “So, should I go?”

“As much as I hate that I can’t fuck you right now, you should stay for a cocktail, or coffee, and so we can work in a second date.”

“I earned a second date?” Alec was shocked, he didn’t have any idea if this thing was going to continue.  

“Of course, I don’t set up special movie screenings in Central for one night dates.  A cocktail or coffee?” Magnus moved to his kitchen after taking off his jacket.  

“A cocktail?” Alec questioned himself and Magnus’ mixing abilities.  

“Coming right up.”

After two concoctions had been mixed up and tested, they sat on the couch.

“I might be free late Friday night.”

“Dating anyone else?”

“No.  My sister is dragging me to her boyfriend’s band gig.”

“Too bad you can’t invite me.”

“It’s not that I wouldn’t or won’t it’s just..”

“I understand, you’re not ready.  I’m fine with seeing you after.”

“You don’t have plans?”

“Not when you’re free.”

Alec blushed.   _ Why is he so fucking attractive? He looks like a model on a magazine.   _ Alec started at Magnus observing the muscles from under his shirt to his eyes that were staring back.  Alec took one more sip from his glass before setting it down on the table.  Magnus repeated the action.  More stares were traded between them before they crashed into each other.  Desperate and urgent, they kissed each other remembering and using the same level of heat as what they had the first time by the door.  Magnus ran his hands up and down Alec’s back.   Alec moved his hands along the muscled arms he was noticing before.  Their mouths were at war, jabbing, biting, and sucking.  Alec moved his arms down to fumbled with the buttons on Magnus’ shirt.  Magnus’ grip moved to Alec’s hair, as his fingers knotted themselves in his locks.  Alec rested his head in Magnus’ neck, getting to continue earlier marks.  Alec finally freed all of the fabric cover Magnus’ chest, so he could press his hand flat against his burning skin.  

“Alec.” Magnus breathed between kisses.  “Alec!” He repeated.  

Alec exhaled, pulling back a little.  

“I don’t want you to do anything that we shouldn’t right now.” Magnus ghosted kisses across Alec’s lips.  

“That’s you telling me to go.” Alec pulled back all the way.  

“I want you to stay.” Magnus brushed his fingers over Alec’s arms.  

“I should go.” Alec leaned in for one more kiss before he left.  The next thing he knows, he and Magnus end up on the floor, making out more.  Both of them were trying to resist and separate from each other, which caused them to kiss the other harder.  Alec scrunched his fingers in the rug beneath them.  Magnus fiddled with Alec’s belt and waistline and the small of his back.  Alec pushed off the floor and got up quickly.  “I should really go, now.” He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door, leaving a messy, out-of-breath Magnus on the floor.  

Alec opened his door and froze.  Jace had his back turned to him and was talking on the phone.  Alec threw his jacket over his face and slide into the bathroom.  He caught his breath at the sink.  He looked up at his reflection.  His hair was sticking in all directions, his skin was flushed, his lips were red and dry, and his shirt was wrinkled, all thanks to Magnus.   _ I think I’m okay.  Jace didn’t see me.   _ He shook his shoulders before hopping into the shower.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec doesn't really know what he's doing, he's just going with his gut.


	9. Arrows (Love Thy Brother Remix)-Mas Ysa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A study session at the library with a strange interruption.

Saturday 7:45 pm

“You know you don’t have to check in with me every time you finish a problem.” Alec said softly.  He and Magnus were seated on the main floor of the library completing their session.  

“I know.  It just feels like something I need to do.” Magnus smiled and moved his foot higher on Alec’s leg under the table.  They had started a game of footsie ten minutes earlier.   _ Focus!  You don’t want Mrs. Herondale to get your notes only to read about Magnus.   _ Alec shifted his feet still supporting Magnus’ and continued working.  

“Haven’t we done enough work for one night?” Magnus groaned.  

Alec sighed.  “If you finish two more problems, we could be done for the night.”

“And what do you plan we do after?” Magnus said dumbly.  

“That depends on how quickly you finish.” Alec smirked.  

“Alec!” a voice called. 

Alec jumped in response to his name.  He turned to face his sister’s redhead roomate, Clary.  

“Thank god, you’re here.” Clary slammed a few heavy thick books in front of him.

“Clary! What are you doing here.” Alec responded.  

“You used to volunteer here right?” 

“Yes-”

“Good, I need you’re help finding books on art history, pre-1700s.”

“I’m kinda in the middle of something, why don’t you ask a librarian.” 

“Go, help her.  I’ll finish these while you do.” Magnus intervened.

“Thanks Magnus.” Clary kissed Magnus’ forehead and started dragging Alec to another section of books.

“What?  How do you two know each other?” Alec stumbled after Clary.

Magnus waved and smiled.  

 

Saturday 8:03 pm

“See you on Friday?” Clary asked before walking away from the library.

“Yeah, see you then.” Alec replied.  

Once she disappeared from view Alec turned to Magnus.  “You didn’t tell me you knew Clary Fray, my sister’s roommate, her best friend.” Alec hit Magnus lightly on the shoulder.  

“It’s been years, and it’s a story for another time.” Magnus smiled.  

“Do you want to come over to my apartment and have dinner?” Alec started walking in the direction of their apartments. 

“Alec, are you inviting me over after only one date?”

“Sorry, it’s seems that I didn’t get the guide to dating.” 

“Of course I want to come over.”

“Oh, about our second official date, would a Sunday lunch work for you?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“Great.” Alec slyly laced his fingers with Magnus’ and continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'll post more this weekend.


	10. Samurai-Vanic Ft. Katy Tiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues to Alec's apartment.

Saturday 8:12 pm

“Just warning, I don’t know how clean my home is.”

“I’m sure it’s fine.” 

Alec opened the door and immediately dropped Magnus’ hand.  “Izzy!”

Izzy was sprawled across the dining table with thousands of magazine clippings.”Alec, thank god, you’re here.  I was getting bored.”

“What are you doing here?” Alec gritted through his teeth.  

“Jace kinda kicked me out and I had nowhere else to go.” Izzy looked up from here project.  “Oh, you brought Magnus, perfect?”

Magnus looked almost as confused as her brother.  

“Duh, he can help me find the best trends off the season.  His taste is impeccable.”

“Well, Magnus if you help Izzy with her project, I’ll cook something up.”

“Thank you.” Izzy kicked the chair across from her out for Magnus’ to sit in.  He glided over and began sorting with her.

After Alec whipped up a meal, he shuffled the magazines for space to eat.  Izzy kept giving Alec looks while they talked with Magnus during dinner.  

“So, how’s the tutoring going?” Izzy asked.  

Magnus glanced at Alec before answering.  “Great.  I’m learning alot from Alec.”

“That’s excellent.” Izzy smiled like she knew something.  

“Izzy, how long are you expecting to stay here?”

“I’ll probably stay the night, cause Clary and Jace will be rolling around all night.”  Izzy sighed.  

“I did not need to think about that Izzy.” Alec shut his eyes trying not to visualize.

“What?  You know they’re sleeping together.”

“Good for her.” Magnus said softly under his breath.  

“What!?” Izzy turned to Magnus.  

“Oh, I forgot to tell you.  Magnus, over here, knows your very own Clary Fray, for unknown reasons.” Alec answered.  

“Seriously!  Why didn’t she say anything, or you for that matter?  She saw you at the hotel.”

“I apologize.  Again for not saying hi, my mind was elsewhere.”  Magnus trailed off.  Alec tried hard to keep a blush from covering his face.  “Oh, Alec I found this amazing jacket that I think you should get.”

Alec laughed.  “I don’t wear fashion-y things, just basic and black.”

“I know.  It’s such a shame, but it’s just a black leather jacket.”

“I already have my utility jacket and my button down coat, I don’t need another coat.”

“You haven’t even seen it!” Izzy added.  

“Besides I won’t have the money for it.”

“Well, I could pay for it.” 

“No, please don’t do that.”

“Fine. You don’t know what you’re missing out on.” 

“You two are pathetic.” Izzy rolled her eyes.  

Alec glared at her before got up and collected their plates.  

“Thank you for dinner, but I should really check out for the night, too much studying.”

“Alec you go with him, I’ll do the dishes.”  Izzy got up and started scrubbing the plates in the sink.  

Alec put his hand out as a gesture for Magnus to lead the way.  Magnus unlocked his door and walked through.  “Do you want to come in?”

“You know I want to, but-”

“But your sister already thinks we’re fucking so why add to the flame.”

Alec scratched his head.  “Well, it’s more if I come in I won’t be able to stop and I know that my sister is right next door.”  

“Right.  Goodnight Alexander, I’ll see you soon.”  Magnus started closing the door.  

Alec shoved his arm in the way.  “What?  No goodbye kiss?”

“Oh, you’re asking for it.”  Magnus practicly head buttted him kissing him hard.  

Alec’s arms wrapped around Magnus’ neck pulling him close.  Magnus toppled and fell into the doorframe.  Down the hall, a door opened, causing the two lovebirds to flinch and separate.  

“I’ll see next Thursday.” Alec said walking back to his room. 

“Thursday.”  Magnus breathed.  

Alec rushed inside his apartment to find an Izzy smirking at him. 

“What?”

“Nothing, just know when you’re ready I’ll be here for you.”

Alec shook his head and continued cleaning up.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Alec would rather be with Magnus than attending Simon's band concert.


	11. Oh My My-Ruelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec can not wait to go to Magnus', but the evening can't be complete without odd run ins with exs and wrong playlists.  
> WARNING!: Some sexual content.  
> BOLD: text messages

Friday 9:28

**Alec: Just checking I can come over after this**

**Magnus: Yes ;)**

**Alec: Thank you**

**Magnus: Aren’t u supposed to be enjoying music rn?**

**Alec: I’m listening, idk about enjoying it tho**

**Magnus: Seth is that boring?**

**Alec: It’s Simon, but ya I don’t like his music it sounds like garbage.**

**Alec: Don’t tell Izzy I said that she would kill me.**

**Magnus: I won’t**

**Alec: thanks**

**Alec: Only about ten more painful songs to endure ;-;**

**Magnus: I’ll start setting up soothing candles**

**Alec: Great, now I’m thinking about you in candlelight**

**Magnus: But that lighting does nothing for my cheekbones**

**Alec: Your face is beautiful in any light**

**Magnus: In this image of me, am I wearing clothes?**

Alec blushed and stiffened.  Then relaxed remembering that everyone was looking at the stage.  

**Alec: Well now you’re not.**

**Magnus: Good.**

**Alec: Shit.  Izzy caught me I have to go but I’ll see you later.**

**Magnus: See you soon**

Alec shoved his phone in his pocket and tried avoiding his sister’s death glare.  

 

Friday 9:45 pm

“Alec-” Magnus opened his door, only to receive an Alec crashing down on him.  They almost fell to the floor if Magnus didn’t quickly turn around and use the force to close the door, now behind them.  

Alec took no time, tearing off his jacket and using his lips, tongue, and teeth to greet Magnus.   _ I’ve been waiting all week for this.  Definitely still as amazing as a remember.   _ Alec moved his hands from being pressed against the door down to Magnus’ hip level.  In one big motion, he pushed off the door and picked up Magnus.  Magnus bit down on Alec’s lips and wrapped his legs around Alec.  They slammed into the wall further down the hallway.  Alec pulled back, licked his lips and started picking at Magnus’ buttons on his shirt.  Magnus dropped his legs, trying to catch his breath.  He rested his forehead against Alec’s. 

“Alec, are you sure you want to this?”  Magnus panted. 

Alec responded by ripping Magnus’s shirt all the way open sending a few buttons flying.  

“I’ll take that as a yes.  Do you even know where my bedroom?” Magnus sighed. 

“The couch will do.” Alec leaned in to kiss him again, but Magnus pulled back.  

“No it won’t.  This is going to be romantic and shit.  I got out my favorite candles for this.”  

Alec frowned.  

“Besides, my bed is more comfy.”

Alec smiled.  “Lead the way.”  

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Alec groaned.  

“I’ll get it.” Magnus walked to the door and paused. 

“Open up fucker!” a voice yelled from the door.  

Magnus took a deep breath and opened the door.  He was suffocated for the second time that night by a guest at his door.  Although this time it was a jacket, thrown at his head.  Magnus slowly removed it from his face.  

“I’m done pining after you!” the voice yelled.  

“Ricky!” Magnus tried smiling, but this was clearly awkward. 

“Don’t Ricky me!” Ricky noticed Magnus’ open shirt and Alec standing in the background.  “And you’ve already moved on! Leave now, while you still can!  He’ll only break your heart.”

“Goodbye Ricky.” Magnus started closing the door.  

“Have a horrible life, dick!” Ricky yelled before storming off. 

Magnus closed the door and pressed his fingers to his temples.  “I’m sorry that totally ruined the mood.”

“Who was that?”

“Just a summer fling, nothing serious and way too clingy.” 

“So I’m just a distraction?”

“No, no.” Magnus paused to step closer to Alec.  “You’ve unlocked me.  I’ve been broken for a very long time and when I’m with you I feel different.” Magnus hung his head. 

Alec walked over and put a hand on Magnus’ cheek.  “I hope it’s a good different.”

“Of course I feel good when I’m around you, I’m falling for you.” Magnus’ eyes flung open realizing that he just said that he falling for Alec so soon in their relationship.  

“So what am I?  Your boyfriend now?” Alec smiled.  

“Well you better be because I’m done with the short little things.” Magnus looked at the door where Ricky just was.  

“Does this mean I have to come out of the closet?” Alec started pondering the terms of being in a relationship.  

“No.  Do that when you’re ready and I’ll be there to help you.” Magnus kissed Alec’s hand.  

“Thank you.  And I think you might be right about slowing things down a little bit.”

“Ofcourse.” Magnus looked at the ground.

“That doesn’t mean that I don’t want to.  I want to, but I don’t know how and should take it step by step.” Alec hoped that was the right thing to say.  

“So I’ll be tutoring you on  _ that _ and you’ll tutor me on school stuff.” 

“Sounds like a deal.” Alec laughed and kissed Magnus.  “Could we continue what we were doing earlier?  I would like to test how comfy your bed is.”  _ And I’m blushing again.   _

“Yes!  Just let me know when I’m going too far.” Magnus held both of Alec’s hands.  

“Okay.” Alec gave another quick peck. 

Magnus pulled Alec down the hall and into a room.  

Magnus walked straight into his room.  Alec stood in awe at the entrance.  The room definitely screamed Magnus.  There was an enormous bed with red and gold silk sheets.  Tall shiny drapes ran from floor to ceiling along one side of the wall.  Fairy lights and a decorative tapestry hung behind the bed.  A dresser and vanity were lined against another wall, the closet connecting to the last side.  Magnus reached into the dresser trying to find matches to light the various candles decorating the room in small corner here and there.  

“Shit.  I think the matches are in the kitchen.  I’ll go grab them, you can stay here.”

“Okay.” 

Magnus left the room leaving an anxious Alec.  

Alec sat down on the bed awkwardly.  He didn’t really know how to act.   _ Please don’t throw up from nerves or excitement.  _  Magnus hurried back and went straight to lighting the candles without really looking at Alec.  He then plugged his phone into a small speaker system and hit play.  

Magnus sat down next to him.  Alec trailed his finger along Magnus’ arm.  Magnus turned and crashed into Alec.  

**I’M BRINGING SEXY BACK!**

Magnus pulled back and bolted to the speaker.  “Oh my god, fuck.  Wrong playlist.  Real smooth Magnus.” 

Alec laughed as Magnus switched the music to something less obnoxious.  Magnus stood in front of Alec and put one hand on the back of Alec’s neck and the other on his waist.  Alec couldn’t wait any longer, he pulled Magnus on top of him.  He fell back on the bed and raked his hands along Magnus’ back.  Magnus griped his shoulder tightly and shoved his tongue deep into Alec’s throat.  

Alec went back to removing Magnus’ shirt.  It fluttered to the floor somewhere, the only direction it needing to be being off.  Alec’s cold fingers pressed into Magnus’ back, ironically to Magnus they were burning, zapping heat between them.  Magnus drifted his fingers down Alec’s arm and to his waist, brushing the bare skin beneath his shirt.  Alec started slowing down his kisses, making them lazy.   _ Take a breath!  Idiot you don’t want to pass out from just making out.   _ He reluctantly pulled back to gasp air into his lungs.  

Magnus was equally out-out-breath, but managed to breath” Y-you wanna keep going?”

“Yes.” Alec huffed.  Alec leaned up to kiss his new boyfriend.  

Magnus shook his head.  “You’re going to need to take this off first.” Magnus tugged at the shirt hem he had been mangling.  

Alec tried ripping the shirt off in one quick motion, but he got stuck halfway there. Magnus snickered and helped pull him free of the unwanted cloth wrapped around his head.  

“Shut up.” Alec glared in a beet red color.  

“Make me.” Magnus challenged him.  

Alec sat up, Magnus still straddling his lap.  Alec looked at him like he was going to destroy him.  “I’m going to make you moan so much that you’re going to wish you didn’t have to stop.  I’m going to leave you itching to follow me next door, you’re going to be begging for me to come back.“

Magnus sighed, looking bored.  “Sorry, but I’m really not that convinced.”

“Really?” Alec raised an eyebrow and leaned in.  He trailed his fingers down Magnus’ sides.  His lips were a hair away from Magnus’.  His hands delayed over Magnus’ pants.  “Cause some part of you says otherwise.”

Magnus’ breath hitched.  He pushed Alec back down on the bed and hungrily following him with his own mouth.  Magnus started rolling his godly body, hips grinding down, Alec feeling fuzzy in the most pleasurable way.  Alec’s fingers slipped under the rim of Magnus’ sweatpants.  Magnus snatched his hand away.  “You don’t get to do that until I’m done with you.”

Alec couldn’t recall ever whimpering before but he had never been under Magnus’ spell like this before.  Magnus told him to sit up and lean against the headrest.  Alec’s blood felt like it was boiling, waiting and wondering what exactly Magnus was going to do to him.  Magnus unbuttoned Alec’s jeans.  “Ready?”

“Yes.” Alec spoke before dragging his tongue across Magnus’ collar bone.  Magnus unzipped Alec’s pants and started to pull them off of his long legs.  Magnus enjoyed torturing Alec so he reduced his speed in removing his pants from his growing bulge.  Alec started sucking and bruising the tender neck near his face.  He tried ignoring the fact that he had never been this close to naked in front of someone, but his face returned to a crimson color.  _ DON’T BE AWKWARD!!! _  Using his delicate, soft callused hand, Magnus took Alec into his hand and started at a slow pace.  Alec gasped at the new sensation.  He dug his hands into Magnus.  Alec groaned when Magnus quickened his pace.  

“Fuuuuck.” Alec spoke into Magnus’ neck.  Magnus pecked his cheek and squeezed his hand a little harder.  “M-magnus?” Alec’s uneven voice formed a question.  

Magnus nodded and kissed Alec again, but on the lips this time.  

Alec made incoherent noises before forming the word “Close.” Alec was unsure if Magnus got his message.  

“I know.” Magnus sang.  

Alec’s eyes blurred as he shivered.  His head fell back and his fingers pressed into Magnus, probably leaving bruises this time.  When his soul returned to his body, Alec blushed at the mess he made.  Magnus licked one of his fingers before cleaning the rest of his hand.  Alec smiled and pulled Magnus back for more sloppy kisses.  His lips were bitter and red, but Alec did it anyway.  Alec moved his hands wrapped around Magnus’ neck and tugged at his belt loops.  

“Are you sure you’re ready to do that?” Magnus spoke lightly.  

“You tell me, you’re the one tutoring me in this subject.” 

“Yes! Fuck, why do you sound so sexy? Of course I want your hands around me” Magnus got up and wiggled off his last pieces of clothing, except for some very small briefs.  Alec sat up, staring.  “What?” 

“Nothing.  I will gladly put my hands all over that gorgeous body.” Alec said dreamily.  

“You look more divine than me.” Magnus crossed his arms.  He sat back on the bed across from Alec.  

“Magnus, just shut up and kiss me.”

Alec walked his fingers down Magnus’ sculpted chest, while his mouth occupied and shut up his protests about who was the sexier one.  Alec followed the movements Magnus performed on him.  Magnus copied Alec by leaving his own marks on his neck.  “Are you trying to give me a ton of hickeys?” Alec respired during a breathing break.  

“No, but it’s only fair I get to taste and dress your skin, after you leaving these.” Magnus stretched his neck referring to the red and darkening bruises Alec had left.  

Alec blushed but continued his job.  

“Alexander.” The word rumbled in Magnus’ throat.  “I’m going-”

Alec released Magnus and leaned back into the pillows, stilling enjoy this new ecstasy.  

Magnus cleaned himself up and leaned back into the pillows, too. 

Alec kissed Magnus on the nose.  “Thank you.”

Magnus groaned.  “You aren’t going to go are you?” 

Alec lifted his head to look at the time on his phone.   _ 11:13  _ “I get to stay for a few more minutes, Jace said he’d be back around 11:30.”

Magnus kissed his shoulder bone and sighed.  “Good, cause I kinda like you next to me.” 

“You aren’t referring to the time I got glass stuck in my skin, are you?” 

“Maybe.” 

“God, that was embarrassing.”

“But I got to be your sexy doctor.  After all, you’ve only smarted my ass.”

“Your ass looks amazing.”

“I probably would’ve kissed you that night.” 

“Why didn’t you?” Alec said softly.  

“I don’t know, maybe it was that you just became my tutor or I somehow knew that we would have this time now.” Magnus laced his fingers with Alec’s.  

“Wow, you’re good at this romantic thing.  I- uh-”

**Buzz buzz**

Alec stopped and looked at his phone.  “It’s Jace.  He’s headed home.” 

Magnus protested as Alec got up.  “Hey if you need me, I’m right next door.” 

Alec started pulling on some of his clothes.  “I knew you’d want me the second I left.” Alec smiled and kissed Magnus on the forehead, before slipping away.  “See you tomorrow.” He yelled from the other room.  

“Goodnight, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I enjoy writing Alec as cocky, but I love the shared sass between the two.   
> Sorry I haven't updated in over a week, I've been super sick and trying to catch up on work.   
> Next chapter: A day in the life with hickeys, it's a fun one.


	12. The Beach-the Neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up with lots of hickeys and has to continue his normal day.

Saturday 9:05

“Jace! Wake up.” Alec flipped the lights on in Jace’s room.  He heard a muffled noise from under the lump of coiled sheets and blankets.  

“Come on, I let you sleep in and I got you breakfast.” Alec left the room and sat at their table.  

Jace crawled out of his room, rubbing his eyes.  “You must be in a really good mood.  Wait-What’s that?” Jace pointed at Alec’s neck.  

Alec’s hand flew to his neck, his face red.  “I uh, fell.”

“On your neck?” Jace inquired as he sat down and sipped his coffee and took a bite of a croissant.  

“Yeah, I was running up the stairs and then I fell.” Alec turned away, still red.  

“Okay… and I have a seminar today at 2, so I won’t be around.” 

“Right, with the horrid ‘Inquisitor’.”

“You know she always asks me the hardest questions, probably out of pure hate.”

“You haven’t told me a million times before.”

**Buzz. Buzz.**

“Crap, I forgot Mom’s birthday is in a week.  I’ll get Izzy to take me to get something today.” 

“Can you-”

“Yes, we’ll get something for you too.”

“Thanks.  We’ll I should head to the library and start studying.”

Alec pulled out his phone while Jace got ready and left for the day.  

**Alec: Iz-need help today w mom bday**

**Izzy: k be there in 10**

_ Should I text Magnus, or is that not something you the morning after?  Would last night really count as ‘the morning after’? _

**Alec: Can you move our session up two hours? I want to grab a bite after**

**Magnus: Sure thing bae**

**Alec: great see you later**

_ I have no idea what a bae is.  _

 

Saturday: 9:21

“Alec, open up.” Izzy yelled at the door.  

“Coming.” Alec opened the door.  

“Oh My God!” Izzy screamed.  

“Geez! Iz, why’d ya scream?” 

Izzy started giggling.  “You have hickeys all over your neck.”

Alec frowned while he blushed again.  

“Don’t worry, I have some makeup with me.” Izzy turned on her heels and headed for the bathroom and started searching in her large black purse.  

Alec closed the lid on the toilet and sat on top of it.  “I thought this sweater covered most of them.” Alec grumbled and looked as his counter top disappeared under a smaller pouch with brushes, tubes, and powders.  “This is just a little makeup?”

Izzy dusted a sponge in a skin colored liquid.  “This isn’t quite your color, but it will have to do.”  She leaned over her subject and paused.  “You need to take off your sweater so I don’t get any concealer on it.”

Alec grumbled and pulled the black knit cloth over his head.  

Izzy started laughing and tried covering it up by coughing when Alec glared at her.  She started patting the darkening bruises on his tender neck.  “How many hickeys did Magnus give you?”

Alec tensed.  “W-what?”

“Come on, you guys were giving each other those eyes the entire night last week.  Honestly I’m surprised you haven’t had more hickeys since then.”

Alec sighed.   _ Can’t get out of this one.   _ “I-we kinda became official last night.”

“Just because I know, don’t feel obligated to tell me.  And you don’t worry I won’t tell anyone until you’re ready.” Izzy reached back for more makeup.

“Thanks.”  Alec grabbed Izzy’s hand before it went back to his neck.  “Iz, this is green.”

“I know, it will cancel out the red color and then I’ll cover it with the foundation.”  

Alec let go of her hand and let her continue her work.  

“Magnus’ tongue must be a weapon because I’ve never seen this many hickeys on someone.”  

“How many do I have?”

“Five.” Izzy giggled. 

Alec shrugged.  “I left him with at least eight.”

“Eight!  Wow.”  

“Why am I sharing my sex life with you?”

“Because I want to know.”

“I’m going to stop before this gets awkward.”

“Fine, but I’ll be available when you want to talk.”

“Are you done yet?”

Izzy patted once more on a blotch before stepping back.  “Yes.  I’ll just clean this up before we leave.”


	13. Pure-Hey Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the day...

Saturday 11:36

“So I’ll get mom the cookbooks,  Jace will get her the gift cards and the scarf, and you’ll get her the bracelet and phone case.” Alec checked with Izzy while waiting in line to pay.  

“Yup.” Izzy was texting on her phone.  

“Do you really need to get me the concealer? I mean can’t you just come over and bring your own or something?” Alec asked.  

“I can’t keep up with Magnus every time he gives you a hickey.  And you can just tell Jace it’s for acne or dark circles or something.”  Izzy greeted the cashier and paid for the gifts.  

“Fine.  But it will just be for emergencies.” Alec scowled.  

“Great, now can we head to lunch I’m starving.” 

“Sure.”

 

Saturday 7:07 pm

“I know it’s a small place but do you want to go to Buchetta?” Alec asked his boyfriend after they finished studying.   _ I’m done trying to focus with that gorgeous thing staring at me.   _

“I can never say no to candlelight italian dinners.” Magnus collected his coat and keys.  

“Oh, next Saturday I’m going to be with my family celebrating my mom’s birthday.” Alec said as he walked into the hallway.  

“Do I get you Friday?” 

“Sure.” 

“Perfect.” Magnus purred in Alec ear before leaving his door.  

Alec stood still, “Wait, what are we doing on Friday?” 

“You’ll see.” Magnus smirked down the hall.  

 

Saturday 8:59 pm

“Why don’t you go or host any parties like you used to?” Alec breathed down Magnus’ neck waiting for him to unlock his door.  His arms were crossed over Magnus’s shoulders.  

“Do want to go to one?” Magnus twisted the door open.  

“I had other plans in mind tonight.”

“They don’t include ideas of sex do they?” Magnus teased.  

Alec clamped his mouth shut.  “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I got sick of being around those people all the time.” Magnus headed down to his room with Alec close behind.  

“Or you want to spend more time with me.” Alec step forward and sat down on the bed with an open gesture.  

Magnus set his keys and phone on his dresser.  “Are you always this cocky when you horny?”

“Are you always this cryptic?” Alec replied.  

“I’m being coy.” Magnus leaned over Alec, hands pressed into Alec’s thighs.  

“Well if you’re trying to be coy, you suck.” 

“You know what else I suck?”

“My dick?”

“So horny.”

“Not helping.”

“Fine.” Magnus kneeled on the ground in between Alec’s legs.  

“Really?” Alec’s voice went up an octave.  

“Unless you just want to make out tonight.”

“No, please blow me.” Alec sounded desperate.  Alec wrapped a hand around the base of Magnus’s neck.  “But could we make out after.  I like kissing you.”

“And I like the way you taste.” 

“Perfect.” Alec pulled Magnus for a long fervent kiss.  

Magnus pulled away and hastily left a few kisses on his way down.  He took no time getting straight to business.  Alec’s head fell back as he escaped into pleasure.  


	14. Money-That Poppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wishes Alec best of luck on his interview.

Sunday 7:15

Alec groaned as he stretched his arm to press snooze his annoying alarm.   _ Great, my interview is in 45 minutes. I can sleep for just a little longer...  _ One of the last times that Alec and Magnus had been at the library studying, Magnus suggested he work at the cafe tucked inside.  Alec was always at the library so why would he not make money?  

Alec panicked.   _ How many times have I pressed snooze? Shit I’m going to be late.   _ Alec swung out of bed.  He pulled on a black sweater, jeans, and boots.  He ran a hand threw his hair and decided that it was just going to be messy.  Alec unlocked his phone and saw he had a text from Magnus.  He grabbed his keys and proceeded out the door.  

**Magnus: Good luck with ur interview, honey <3 **

And there was a picture attached.  Alec’s hand stop responding first as he dropped his phone.  Magnus had sent him a half naked pic of himself propped up in his bed.  Alec cursed and picked up his phone, locked his door, and ran down the stairs.  As he raced along his path, Alec called his boyfriend.  

“Alec, good morning.  You must have gotten my text.” Magnus answered in his sexy morning voice.

“Yes I did.  What were you thinking?  Now while I’m in my interview I’m going to be thinking of you half naked in your bed.” Alec quietly yelled into the phone, trying not to attract the attention of the people he pushed passed.  

“Oh, I thought that was supposed to get your mind off of being nervous or stressed about it.  My apologies.”

Alec sighed.  “No, I should apologize, I’m late and stressed, and that’s totally not how I should’ve reacted to the photo.”

“I wish you were here in bed with me too.”

Alec stuttered.  

Magnus laughed.  “Call me when you’re done with your interview.”  Magnus hung up, leaving a bewildered Alec on the other end.  

 

Sunday 9:17

“Alex, how’d it go?”

“Can I come over?” Alec used a monotone voice.  

“Ofcourse.”

“Okay see you soon.”

 

Sunday 9:22

Alec rushed in Magnus’ apartment, finding Magnus’ lips quickly.  This kiss was deep and long.  Alec parted and sucked Magnus’s bottom lip.  

“That bad?” 

Alec was pushing him against his wall.  “What? No, I got the job.  This is payback for this morning.”

“Oh so than should I kiss you in celebration?”

“No, I told you this is payback.” Alec went back to sucking and kissing Magnus’ lips.  

“You’re vibrating.” Magnus said in low voice biting his lip.  

“What?” Alec breathed heavily.  

“Your phone in your pocket is vibrating in my pocket.”

“Oh.” Alec took a step back and answered his phone.  “Hello?”  “Right now? I’m busy.” Magnus started kissing his jaw lightly. “Seriously! Fine, I’ll be there.” “Bye.” Alec put his phone back in his pocket and rested his hands on Magnus’ shoulders.  “I have to go.” 

Magnus groaned in protest.  He locked eyes with Alec, his bottom lip still suctioned to Alec’s jaw.  

“Don’t worry, you’re still going to be punished for your actions from this morning.”  Alec smiled and kissed Magnus one last time before slipping out.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus was just trying to please his boyfriend...  
> Alec is trying to be super confident, we'll see how that works.
> 
> I feel horrible for not updating in such a long time, I'm trying to write as much as I can at the moment while I have some free time.


	15. Ever by Tiny Deaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I was looking at this and remember I still had like 20 pages I didn't post so here is the dump.

** Friday 7:08 pm **

“Who DARE disturbs THE Magnus Bane?”

“Uh-it’s me. Alec, it’s Alec.” The door opened, to Magnus wear a loose mesh black shirt, black boxers peeked above dark blue abstract patterned sweatpants. His feet were bare, but his neck and fingers were laced with a few necklaces and rings, from his endless collection. _He looks so fucking sexy in everything. Here I am wearing the same black jeans and black sweater._

“Expecting anyone else?” Magnus pulled him in for a quick kiss.

“Did your shift just end?”

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t take a shower, I wanted to come straight over.” Alec walked in and headed to the bar in Magnus’ kitchenette.

“You smell like coffee and you can take one here, later.” Magnus smiled smugly. “Oh, I cooked up some curry.”

“Dude, I am so hungry. Thank you.”

“Did you just call me dude?”

“Yes…?”

“Oh, okay. But, dudes don’t really intend to suck each others dicks.”

“Would you prefer fine-ass...bro” Alec’s lips curled in the corners.

“No, ‘bro’ is even worse. It’s like the start to a bad sitcom.”

“I guess I can just call you sexy thing.” Alec smiled. Magnus laughed.

“I’d like to see how long you can keep saying that.”

“Oh, sexy thing, can we eat food now?”

“Fine. Be prepared to be amazed.”

“Of course… dude.”

Magnus hit him on the arm and started plating the meal.

 

**Friday 7:50 pm**

“So, now what?” Alec finished washing the last dish.

“Huh?” Magnus was sitting on the opposite counter looking at his phone.

“Do you think I came over here just to wash your dishes?”

“You make a pretty hot maid.” Magnus put his phone down.

“Do you have handcuffs?” Alec burt out not really thinking. He immediately turned his familiar shade of red.

“Alec!”

“What? The only way I could think of punishing you was to keep your hands off of me. And you seem like the person to have handcuffs.”

“Besides that fact that I have two pairs, why do you have to punish me? Can’t we wait until the sex is not so vanilla?”

“Well, I guess I can be persuaded. I won’t be back until Tuesday.” Alec moved so that he was standing between Magnus’s legs.

“That will be punishment enough.” Magnus wrapped his arms and legs around Alec to bring him closer so that their mouths aligned. Magnus pulled away for a second.

“We should probably go to my bed, because I could fuck you right here.” Alec hoisted Magnus onto his waist and waddled down the hall. As soon as he slammed into on of the posters of the bed, Alec shoved the thin mesh layer taunting him over Magnus’ head, so that his fingers could finally feel the soft skin. Their kissing intensified and increased in speed and decreased in accuracy. Alec plopped onto the mattress and let Magnus crawl over him. Magnus’ fingers grazed Alec’s sides as he glides his sweater over his body. They stopped and teased his nipples, releasing an excited moan. Alec stretched his arms above his head and grasped the pillows.

“You know you look so beautiful?” Magnus whispered staring at Alec.

“You’re the one with model worthy body.” Alec rolled his eyes.

“Then you have a porn worthy body.” I highly doubt that. Magnus grazed a hand across the Alec’s sensitive, straining cock. _Shit_.

“Would you like me to remove your pants?”

Alec would have melted at just the thought of his jeans being gone. Alec nodded fiercely. Magnus raked his fingers down Alec’s body and to his pants. He undid the fascinators and lifted Alec’s hips to take his pants off. Magnus returned his tongue into Alec’s mouth started grinding his hip bones into Alec’s. The pressure beneath Alec’s stomach was almost satisfyingly painful. He traced Magnus’ back and his hands awkwardly hung over his butt. Magnus pulled his arm out from under Alec’s almost naked body and reached behind him to put in on Alec’s. He slowly moved Alec’s hand to go under the elastic of his boxers.

“You can touch me.” Magnus spoke with Alec’s bottom lip still trapped between his teeth. With his other hand, Alec pulled Magnus’ pants away from his body and continued feeling every inch of him. Magnus traveled down to Alec’s hip bones leaving a hickey. Alec’s eyes fluttered as the soft lips puckered on inner thigh.

“I need you to…something”

“Right, right…”. Alec felt obligated to look, but the hand pressed into his upper leg distracted him and sent his eyes up.

“Oh… fuck.” Alec swore as Magnus’ hot breath was near his growing erection. A hand soon replaced the warmth of the breath. He slung an arm around Magnus’ neck to sit himself up so that his mouth was close enough to thank. Alec dug his fingernails down Magnus’ back as he twisted his hand. His body was numbing as he was fading into an ecstasy, floating-like state. Magnus twisted his wrist sending waves through Alec. Bam. Alec continued to gaw and gasp at the new action.

“Magnus.” Alec sucked in.

“Shhh.” Magnus hushed Alec by moving the hand melded to his thigh to pump his cock. Alec fell back shuddering into the warm duvet covers. The fairy lights above him blurred in his vision. Magnus quickly finished himself off to end his orgasm around the same as Alec’s. He laid back next to Alec. Alec scooted closer, still getting his breath under control, and wrapped Magnus’ arm around him. Magnus kissed the top of Alec’s tangled, messy hair.

“Mmm, it’s so comfy being here.” Alec yawned.

“Careful there, mumbles, you might not wake if you slumber so soon.”

“Maybe if work didn’t make me so exhausted, we could go a few more rounds. Next time, I won’t over work.” Magnus started fantasizing about next time and danced his fingers across Alec’s shoulder. “ Can I stay here for just a little bit.”

“I’m in no hurry to get you to leave. I like you in my arms. And I want feel every soft and hard part of your body.” His other hand glided down Alec’s chest. Alec blushed and scrunched up a little. Magnus kissed the shoulder closest to him.

“If you keep treating me like this I’ll have to leave, because I won’t be able to get up.”

Magnus frowned. “Can I set an alarm for ten? You said Jace doesn’t usually arrive until ten thirty.”

“When did you get so smart?”

“You’re rubbing off on me.”

“Good cause midterms are coming up.”

Magnus covered his face with his hand and let out a muffled scream. “Please don’t remind me.”

“Well, I was thinking we could study together.”

“You mean more study sessions at the library?”

“Maybe a few in here.” Alec’s eyes started to close his eyes. He shivered, the heat was starting to leave him despite being pressed against Magnus’ warm body.

Magnus pulled the duvet over them. “I’ll wake you up at ten.”


	16. Loving You by Rendezvous At Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec just needs his bf in this mess of a lightning storm.

 

**Sunday 10:56 pm**

_ ‘The fabulous Magnus Bane here.  Leave me your message, but only if the Chairman Meow likes you.’  _

“Come on, Magnus.  Now’s the time you choose to be nowhere near your phone!”  Alec yelled into his phone’s speaker.  “I need you.”  His voice dropped into a low desperate tone.  “Call me back the second you get this.”  Alec sniffled and hung up.  Alec hated it when he cried, but with the overwhelming pressure in his head, adrenaline and panic  were spreading.  He ran a hand through his hair and tried to pull himself together.  

_ Fuck.  How did this weekend end up in this shitstorm?  If only they understood… _

“You said ah Columbia campus?”  The cab driver asked in his thick Brooklyn accent.  

“Yea.”  Alec stared out the backseat window, watching the rain and condensation move across his view.  

“Alright, just be careful in the storm, I heard there’s going to be lightning.”

“Thanks.”  Alec grumbled.  

_ I need to stop obsessing about what could’ve happened.  _

_ What’s done is done. _

 

**Sunday 11:06 pm**

**BOOM!**

Magnus shuttered.  He hated thunderstorms.  He tried drowning the sound out by listening to some of his vinyl records.  

**Knock! Knock!**

Magnus spun in his chair at the kitchenette.  He went over to his record player, picked up the needle and walked to his door.  Standing in the threshold was Alec, soaked to the bone.  

“Alec?” Magnus whispered softly.  

“I need you.”  Alec said hoarsely.  His grey hoodie was pulled over his face and water was dripping from him onto the floor.  When he looked up, his eyes were red.  

“Come in, let’s get you out of those wet clothes and warm you up.”  Magnus put his arm around him and guided him through the doorway.  “How can I help you?”

“I left my keys back _ home _ .” Alec’s voice quivered on the word home.  

“How about you go take a hot shower, while I make coffee and then we can talk about what happened… or something else.”  Magnus offered.  

“Okay.”  Alec mumbled.  

“Okay.  I’ll grab some extra clothes for you.”  Magnus ran into his closet and found black sweatpants, and a dark grey long sleeve shirt.  He set them down in the bathroom.  “All yours.  Unless you want help out of those wet clothes.”

“I’ll manage.”  Alec spaced out.  

“Yell if you need it though.” Magnus walked out and closed the bathroom behind him.  

Alec started prying off his drenched clothes.  He winced and he pulled off his hoodie and shirt.   _ I wish I could only hate attempting to take off wet jeans right now.   _ The hot water relaxed Alec’s  stiff and cold muscles.  He poured a blob of shampoo into his hand.  He knew it was strange to smell soap, but it smelt like Magnus, so he didn’t care.  A few minutes later, Alec rinsed off and turned the water off.  He slide the clothes laid out for him on.  He left the steamy bathroom to find Magnus in the kitchen and coffee.  

“Feel better?’  Magnus asked after Alec sipped his coffee.  

“Just a little.”  Alec curled next to him on the couch.  

“Do you want to talk about it?”  

“I should tell you.”

“I don’t want to pressure you.”

“It’s my family.  They have this set plan for me.  Become a doctor or something, marry a nice girl, have kids, the whole poster life.  I lost my shit because they wouldn’t listen.  All they care about is me and Izzy following their plan, like it’s religion.  So I told them I had a boyfriend and didn’t give a shit.  They started laughing, they thought I was joking or stressed about schools and that I was being ridiculous.”

“Wait, who’s your boyfriend?” Magnus joked.  

Alec gave him a look.  

“Sorry continue.”  

“My mom is convinced I’m going through I weird phase.  So I just ran out the door, I couldn’t breathe.  And now I’m here putting all of my problems on you.”

“Hey, I’m glad you’re telling me and I know how hard family expectations are to uphold.”  

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I’m done talking can I kiss you now?”

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, pulling him for a long-deserved and needed kiss.  They shifted on the couch to reach a better more comfortable position.  Despite the cold, they both felt like the heat shared between them was a fire burning.  Alec’s hands were already up Magnus’ shirt pressed into his back.  Alec took a break to breath, but went straight to biting and marking Magnus’ neck.  

“You look amazing in my shirt, but it’d look better on the floor.”

Alec paused and looked his boyfriend in the eyes.  “That shouldn’t have turned me on, but it did.”  He ripped off the shirt and slammed back into Magnus.  

Magnus moaned as his hand remapped Alec’s shoulders and abs.  Alec tugged at the hem of Magnus’ shirt wanting the material between them gone.  Magnus wiggled out of it with the help of an eager, horny, Alec.  Alec smiled, just looking at Magnus would make him feel good.  He started planting his lips across Magnus’ collar bones and slowly dragged them down.  He grinned again, with the zipper of Magnus’ pants caught in his teeth.  

“OH MY GOD!”

**BOOM!**

“Shit! I am so so so sorry.”  Izzy appeared over the couch covering her eyes.  

Alec had fallen on Magnus and Magnus had jumped(twice) beneath him.  “Are you trying to scare me to death?”  

“I think I had a double heart attack.”  Magnus had a hand over his beating pec.  He used his other hand to ruffle Alec’s hair to check if he was okay.  

Izzy peered through her fingers.  “I didn’t mean to barge in like that, I just was really worried about you.  I’ll be next door with Jace and  _ Max. _  Come when you’re decent.”  Izzy spinned on her heels and speeded out of the room. 

Magnus kissed the top of Alec’s head.  Alec propped himself up and kissed Magnus on the lips.  Magnus sat up.  “Who’s Max?”

“My twelve year old brother.” Alec sank back down and laid his head on Magnus’ chest.

“Come on, let’s get you presentable.”

“You mean being half naked and having looks of lust is indecent?” Alec said sarcastically.  

“Well I don’t think so, but your siblings might appreciate you not looking like you almost just had sex.” Magnus picked up and threw his shirt at Alec.  

“Fine.”  He groaned.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an explanation for what happened, let's just say Maryse's birthday was not a very happy one.


	17. Way it Goes by Hippocampus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus meets Max!! Plus the Lightwood family noticing Malec trying to be (not) subtle at looking at each other.

**Sunday 11:43 pm**

“Alec!”  Max ran into his brothers as he entered his doorway.  

“Max!  How are you doing?”  He crouched down to his brothers level.  

“Why did you and our parents argue?”

“I’m sorry you had to be there, Mom and Dad just don’t like that I opposed their life goals for me.”  

Max paused to process.  “Do you have a boyfriend?”

Alec looked up at his older siblings for answers.   _ I can’t deny it.  I can do this.   _ Jace shrugged and Izzy nodded.  “Yes.” Alec exhaled.  “Do you want to me him?” 

“Yes!” Max said as if Alec knew his answer.  

Jace knocked on the adjacent wall.   _ How did he know it was Magnus?   _ A few seconds later Magnus appeared behind Alec before he could ask Jace.  

“Uhh, I hope I’m not interrupting an important family meeting.”  Magnus was unsure why he was signaled over.  

“Max wanted to meet you.”

Magnus held out his hand.  “Bane.  Magnus Bane.”  Magnus flashed his teeth.  

“You’re dating the Magnus Bane!  My favorite New York elite!  I only follow Babble Boy because they post about him!  And he’s been here, with my brother!”

Alec’s eyes widened.   _ What the fuck just happened? _

Max shook Magnus’ hand.  “Uh, I’m Max.  Max Lightwood.”  

“Pleased to meet you.”

“Okay, what’s Babble Boy?”   _ Please don’t tell me it’s a dating site or porn.  _

“Just gossip.” Magnus rolled his eyes.  

“Wait, does that mean you’re Pretty Boy?” Max pointed to Alec.  

“Pretty Boy, what?” 

Max pulled out his phone and started scrolling for an article.  “Yeah, someone spotted Magnus at the Hotel Dumort, with a tall, dark-haired, Pretty Boy.”  

“Oh my god, someone saw us?” Alec snatched the phone from Max.  

“It’s so blurry and dark you can barely make out that you’re a person.”  Max reported.  

“I didn’t even know that Babble Boy still keep tabs on me.  There’s an entire new generation that the population can stalk and gossip about.”  Magnus huffed.  

“Babble Boy always keeps tabs on the original crew.”  Max yawned.  

“Okay, before I get even more confused, why don’t we go to bed and talk about this over breakfast.”  Jace interjected.  

“Sounds good, it’s been a very long night.”  Izzy pulled Max in for a hug.  

“Do I have to go back home?” Max frowned.  

“No, we have enough beds between the two of our rooms.”  Magnus answered.  

“Max, you can stay here with Jace, and I’ll stay in Magnus’ spare.” Izzy responded and slung her bag over her shoulder.  

Magnus and Alec followed her after staying goodnight to the remaining boys. 

Izzy poked her head out of the spare room when the couple entered the hallway.  “Just because I will have headphones on during the night does not mean you two should do any funny business.  Max is next door.”  

Alec turned red and put his face into his hand.

Magnus smiled.  “Does this count as funny business?”  Magnus reached out started tickling Alec.  

Alec couldn’t stop laughing and struggled to push Magnus off of him.  Magnus slung his arm around Alec, kissed his neck and pulled him into his bedroom.  

“Great.”  Izzy retreated back to her room and plugged her headphones in.  

 

**Monday 8:25**

Alec’s eyes fluttered open.  The lazy morning sun seeped through the empty cracks in the blinds.  He exhaled slowly.   _ Well, this is different, to wake up with someone else in the same bed as you.   _ Magnus had his head nuzzled under Alec’s arm.  His face squashed against his chest, so his cheeks push forward, making him look adorable.  

“You’re staring.”

“I’m admiring.”

“It’s strange.”

“Says the person drooling.”

Magnus gasped.  Lifting his face up and wiping his chin.

“Kidding.”  Alec laughed.  

Magnus hit him lightly, and shifted to sit up.  

“Wait, no, don’t leave.”  Alec stretched his arm out to pull Magnus back into their embrace.  

Magnus rolled his eyes and leaned back into Alec chest.  “Right now feels like the perfect time to have morning sex, but-”

“But we actually have to deal with our problems and we’re meeting my siblings for breakfast.” 

“-but they won’t notice we’re gone for at least another hour.” Magnus repositioned himself over Alec and started moving his lips across Alec’s neck and shoulders.  

Alec giggled from the wet suctions brushing his cold skin.  “That’s not fair.”

“Fair?  The way you treating me last night was not fair.”

“Well since I feel bad that will be your payment for sending me that pic when i had my interview.  Trust me you got of easy.”  Alec had his hands on Magnus chest holding space between them.  

“Not getting laid by a virgin, that’s my price?”

“Hey, I think by now I’m a half virgin and besides aren’t you supposed to teach me these things?”

“You’re right.  Next time I’ll be sure to show my naughty bits,”  Magnus tugged at Alec’s ear with his teeth, his warm breath tickling Alec’s hair. 

Alec blushed again thinking about a new photo (as well as how he felt about the old one) and that Magnus was right there on top of him.  

**Buzz!  Buzz!**

Both men groaned.  Alec blindly felt for his phone next to him and unlocked it.  “Izzy says she’ll be back soon with breakfast, Jace, and Max and that we should stop canoodling.”

“Did she seriously say canoodling?” Magnus pecked Alec’s lips.  

“Yup, now come on.  I should take a quick shower before they get here.”

Magnus shifted his weight, so that Alec could slip from under his arms.  “Is that an invitation?” 

“Nope.” Alec turned around and tossed his shirt at Magnus face.  Magnus sighed again and fell back dramatically into the pillows.  

 

**Monday 8:44**

“Alright, a black coffee for Alec.  And Magnus, we got you a medium roast and extra sugar, we weren’t sure what you’d like…” Jace handed the mugs to the couple.  

“This will be fine.”  Magnus thanked his neighbor.  

Izzy sat next to her younger brother, busy on his phone.  

“So can I post stuff about you guys now?” Max inquired, eyes still on screen.  

Everyone froze.  Alec had a look of panic, Jace looked like he didn’t have enough coffee yet and couldn’t handle the outburst of a statement, and Magnus was still mid-sip.  Izzy elbowed her sibling in the gut.  

“Ow!  What was that for?” Max rubbed his side.  

“We are not going public with this!” Izzy responded jabbing him lighter this time.  

“Just because Alec told you about us doesn’t mean you’re allowed to tell the whole world.”  Magnus added.  

“Sorry, Alec.” Max apologized avoiding Alec’s eyes.  

“It’s fine I guess.” Alec responded.  

**Buzz! Buzz!**

All the heads turned to Max’s phone.  “I swear I didn’t tell anyone.”  He checked his notification.  “It’s from mom.  She wants me to come home.”  

“I’ll take you there in a little bit.  I have class soon anyway”  Jace offered.  

_ I should say something.  I feel like they all expect me to come up with a verdict.  I don’t know what to say.  On one hand I hate my parents for not listening to me, on the other, maybe I should give up this dream and follow my parents goals.   _ Alec caught Magnus’ gentle gaze.   _ Nope.  I like those eyes too fucking much.   _

“Alec if there’s anything you need us to do, just let us know.” Izzy offered. She left a few minutes later with Jace and Max.  

“I know, but right now I just want to get through midterms and ignore my parental drama.”  

“Alright.  I’ll text you later.” Izzy walked out of the apartment, following her brothers.  

“Bye, Izzy.”

Alec turned around and started cleaning and gathering some of his stuff.  “As much as I would love to stay and finally get some alone time with you.  My shift starts in a half an hour.”

Magnus glided closer and caressed Alec’s face with his hand.  “Can’t you call in sick?”

“I’ve barely been there two weeks, but I’ll see if I can come over after my shift and assignments due this week are done.”

Magnus sighed.  “Fine, I’ll let you go.  I’ll text you later.”

Alec kissed Magnus long and hard.  “Later.”  He felt a little regret, when he left, a sad Magnus behind, but he knew their reunion would be much more pleasant.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about my Gossip Girl allusions. Heh.   
> Next Time: Magnus and Alec really can't keep their hands off each other.


	18. Back To Me by Marian Hill and Lauren Jauregui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet another gay Aline! Alec and her become really good friends and coworkers. Also there's an unexpected guest.

**Monday 4:19 pm**

“Hey, Alec, right?”

Alec turned around, facing a small structured female student with curved cheekbones and almond shaped eyes.  He was behind the counter of the chain coffee place he worked at and he was doodling on an empty cup waiting for customers.  “Yeah, you’re Aline from last week?”  

“Yeah.  If you want to head home early you can, I’m here.”  She offered already tieing on her apron.  

“I’ll wait.”  Alec shrugged.  

“Okay.”  She went around the front of the counter and started rearranging the pastries.  

“Wait, I thought those were in order?” Alec pondered her actions.  

“They are.  I just get bored and move them around each night.  Not that many people come during my shift.”

“The first few hours here are very busy compared to these later ones.  Do you need any help?”

“Yes, you could get more cookies from the back.”  

Alec followed Aline’s instructions and went around the front to help her.  

“Ahem.”  A man cleared his throat behind them.  

Alec straightened up and hurried around the counter without looking at the customer.  He started unlocking the monitor, “What would you like today, sir?”

“ A small Earl Grey Tea, please.”  He answered with a gruff and strange voice.   

“That will be 4.15”  Alec looked up after checking the price.  The stranger was grinning.  “ _ Magnus!?  _ What are you doing here? _ ”  _

“I wanted to see you, darling.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to leave two minutes early?” Aline called from the front of the counter.  

“Okay, maybe I do now.  I’ll just make the tea then leave.”  

“Oh, I don’t want any I just wanted to surprise you at work.”  

“Oh, okay.  I’ll just sign out.”  Alec headed to the back room to ditch his apron and gather his belongings.  “Bye Aline, I’ll see you sometime.”  He followed Magnus out into the main section of the library.  “So where are we going?”

“Well I know you probably want to study a little, so I brought some books.”  Magnus referred to the books hooked under his arm.  

After about 30 minutes of studying, Alec was bored.  Normally, he would just push through and do his work, but tonight he was sitting across a beautiful man, with gorgeous arms, a strong chest,  and a nice … well, everything.  And here he was, celebrity and all, paying attention to him, of all people.  Alec cleared his throat.  “Uh, Magnus.  I was wondering if you wanted to take a break, or something.”  

Magnus peered over his computer.  “Why?  Wanna make out or something?”

Alec blushed.  “Well, … yes.”  

Magnus closed his computer and books.  “Where to?”

There was only one option.  Their apartments were too far.  Alec didn’t think he could make it that far, anyway.  In the library there was only one option.   _ The stacks.   _ The stacks were a secluded section of the library on the second floor.  “I know the perfect place.” Alec took Magnus by the hand and dragged him up the stairs to the dusty section.  

Magnus leaned against one of the shelves.  “This is the place you take me?”

Alec shuffled their bags and books down.  He reached behind Magnus and pulled out a random book from the shelf.  “Yeah, it’s not like anyone reads  _ Warlocks and Witch-” _

Magnus pulled Alec against his chest and worked his lips to shut Alec’s up.  These desperate kisses were familiar to Alec’s skin now, so he wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck.  Alec and Magnus worked together to close any remaining space between them.  Magnus’ tongue familiarized itself with Alec’s mouth from the roof to the gums.   _ What wonders can Magnus do with just his tongue.  _  Alec bit down hard on Magnus’s tongue.  Magnus slammed his head back from the sharp pain.  Alec pulled back, tasting slightly metallic.  He unwrapped his arms and raised them to his mouth, in shock from what he just did.  

“I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean to-”

Magnus wiped his bottom lips with his thumb.  Paused, looked into Alec eyes and pulled him by the front of his shirt.  “So fucking hot.”  Magnus mumbled under his breath before reconnecting with Alec’s satin lips.  Alec tugged and pulled Magnus’ strands into a mess.  He drove his knee into the shelf sending a few books falling to the ground.  Magnus finds his hands shoving the edges of Alec’s shirt, desperate to scratch the soft skin underneath.  Magnus clasped his leg around Alec’s waist driving them further into each other and the wall.  Alec moved his mouth down Magnus’ jawline and to his neck, resurfacing last night’s marks.  Alec’s fingers fumbled around Magnus’ belt as unzipped his pants and itched to touch his hardening member.  Magnus squeezed his curious hands around Alec’s shoulder blades.  They both grunted.  

“Alec?” A voice pierced through the foggy dream of passion surrounding the two men.  

Alec whipped his head to the woman, dropped Magnus and backed away, completely in shock.  

Magnus blinked to focus on the figure of the voice.  Even though, they were backlight Magnus could tell it was a middle-aged woman.  

“Mom?”  Alec hoarse voice flattened into a harsh whisper.  

The woman looked horrified, she retreated quickly down the stairs.  Magnus stood still, not knowing what to do.  Alec closed his eyes, a few tears escaping.  He walked over to the bookshelf where Magnus was snugly pressed into.  Without touching Magnus, Alec slammed his forehead into the case.  

“Fuck.” He plainly swore to the books below his head level.  He began to sob.  

Magnus started to reach out, but pulled back.  He repeated his intional action and went through with it, wrapping his strong arms around Alec and pulled him close.  

 

**Monday 9:19pm**

“Uh, hey, Magnus, it’s Jace.” Jace phoned Magnus.  

“You didn’t put a hole through the wall?  ‘Cause I’m just walking into the building.”

“I tried calling Alec before, but I’m calling you and then Mom just dropped by.  She’s back now and said she needed to talk with him.”

“Of course, we’ll be right there.”  Magnus looked concernedly at his partner.  Alec’s tone seemed to get more irritated, when he realized he still needed to deal with his mother.  Alec was at the door a few moments later.  Maryse Lightwood was sitting at his small dining room table, bag, within clutching distance.  This woman shared the same raven colored hair and blue eyes as Alec and Isabelle.  Alec dropped his heavy bag before stalking over to sit next to his mother.  

Jace noticed the stress and tension between them, so he got up quickly.  “Okay, I’m just going to go over to Magnus’ for a bit, so you two can work out your problems.”  

A small “what” escaped Magnus’s mouth, who was trying to be causal in the hall.  

Once they left, Alec stared at his mother.  “So what is this about?”

“Well, I left after work today to try and met with you to discuss this weekend's drama.  I wanted to try and make it make home at a reasonable hour, so I wanted to find you as soon as possible.  When you didn’t answer I asked Jace for your whereabouts.  Jace said you were in the library and that I could probably find you upstairs.  So I walked and found you-”

“Why did you stick around?  You were clearly disgusted by me making out with another guy.”

“I was not.”  Maryse clenched her jaw.  “I just didn’t understand why it was Magnus Bane.  He has a reputation.”

“Thank you for your consideration, but I simply don’t care.”

“You don’t know what he and his family has done!”

“Then, I plan to get to know him.  Now, If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go over next door, and I’d like to you to be gone, by the time I get back.”

Maryse huffed, grabbed her bag and raced out of the room.  

Alec slumped back into his chair and let out an irritated scream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Alec starts to relaize who really matters in his life. There's also a pool involved.


	19. Lovesick by Banks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have fun swimming boys!

**Saturday 6:13 pm**

“Hey, Alec are you okay?” Aline asked from the other end of their tiny section.  

“Yeah, I’m fine.  Why?”  Alec crooked his head.  

“That’s the third time you’ve cleaned that coffee pot.”  Aline turned around hand on hip.  

“Oh, I guess I’m a little tired.” Alec sighed, rinsing off the dish and stacking it on the drying rack.  

“Is there something going on?  Post-midterm shock?  Relationship problems with Magnus?”  

“What?  I’m not - Magnus?” Alec stammered.  

“Well, I know you’re not straight and I guessed Magnus caused you looked so happy and horny to see him last time.”

“Oh, um…” Alec didn’t know what to do.  

“Sorry, you don’t have to tell me anything, I just don’t like my friends feeling down.”

“Well, I guess that friends tell each other their problems, besides your better than my sister, Izzy.” Alec paused.  “I guess the first thing to say is that my mom caught me and Magnus together.  So she tries to intervene saying I should stop seeing him and other bullshit.  Both my parents have high expectations for me to have the perfect life, which doesn’t involve dating someone like him.  On top of this I’m trying to be a good student, work my shifts at my new job so I can afford school, and keep a relationship with someone I haven’t seen in a week because it’s also been midterms!”  

“Better?”

“No.” Alec frowned.  “Okay, maybe a little.”

“Okay, now you’re going to go home early and surprise your boyfriend.”  Aline pushed Alec towards the exit.

“What! No.  I’m not going to leave you working here all alone.” Alec protested.  

“Midterms are done, everyone’s partying.  You need a nice break after this week.  Relax!”

“I will make this up to you.”

“Oh you definitely will.” Aline smiled watching Alec run out the door, his apron flying, still tied around his waist.  

 

**Saturday 6:20 pm**

Alec was once again stuck in front of Magnus’ door.  His hands clutched around his wrapped up apron.  He smiled, he needed this.  He knocked on the door.  

“Alexander! What are you doing here?  Your shift doesn’t end for over an hour.”  Magnus was stunned.  

Alec kissed him.  “I wanted to surprise you.”  He stood back and stared at the man before him.  A towel was slung over his shoulder, joggers hung to his toned hips.  “Unless, you’re busy.”  Alec took a step back, trying not to think the worst.  

“Oh, oh no, no.”  Magnus laughed shaking his head.  “I was just going for a swim, care to join me?”

“So you’re not cheating on me?”  

“I would never cheat on you.” Magnus’ hand caressed Alec cheek.  

“Good, and I’d love to join you.  Let me just grab a few things from my room.”

After Alec switched his work essentials for swimming essentials, he followed Manus down stairs to the pool of their building.  Magnus held the door open for Alec.  He took out a key and turning the lock before slipping into the humid room.  

Alec crooked his head to one side.  “Why did you lock the door?” Alec stared kicking off his shoes and taking off his shirt.  

“There were too many complaints about me swimming nude, so they gave me key.”  Magnus shrugged.  

Alec blushed.  

“I’ll try and keep my clothes on while you’re here, but no promises.”  Magnus smiled taking off his own shirt and pants, revealing a small tight gold suit.  

Alec turned away, sitting on the edge of the pool, waiting to get in.  Two hands covered his cold skin.  Thumbs pressed into his stiff muscles.  Alec shut his eyes, enjoying the release of tension in his shoulders.  The hands slipped away.  Alec opened his eyes when he heard a splash.  Alec’s jaw dropped slightly.  Right there before him, was a Magnus glittering, water dripping from every inch of his beautiful body.  Magnus flipped his now heavy hair away from his face, sending a small stream of water in an arc.  He moved closer to the edge that Alec was perched on.  

“You coming in, or are you just going to watch?” Magnus teased.  

Alec smiled and slipped into the warm water.  He paddled after Magnus who swam closer to the shallow end.  

“I bet that I can hold my breath longer than you can.”  Magnus announced.  

Alec laughed.  “Your on.”   _ Didn’t know I would be doing something so childish.   _

“Three-Two-One!” Magnus counted down.  

Alec held his breath and sunk his head under the water.  He slowly opened his eyes letting them adjust to the exposure.  He locked his gaze with Magnus’ eyes.  Magnus looked pure.  Alec didn’t realize that Magnus had been inching towards him, until he crashed his lips against his.  Alec pushed up to the surface, sucking in water.  He coughed above the waterline.  Magnus breached the surface, with a blank expression, whipping water from his face.  

“What was that?”

“What?” Magnus broke out his grin.  

“That was so cheating!”

“Really?”

“Rematch!”

“Okay.  Three-Two-”

“-One!”Alec slipped under the water again.  Under water again, his face was inches away from Magnus’.  He moved his hand to cup his competitors face.  He pressed his lips against Magnus’.   _ There was kissing.  Then there was kissing Magnus.  And then there’s kissing Magnus underwater.   _ The two quickly ran out of oxygen and burst out of the water passionately wrapping themselves around one another.   Alec was only focused on his lips covering Magnus slick skin, he yelped when he crashed against the wall of the pool.  

“Ow!” He exclaimed.  

Magnus pulled back drifting around him.  “You okay?”

“Yeah”

“Would I be too forward if I said I wanted to continue this elsewhere?” Magnus pupils were larger than normal, Alec could barely see the brown in them.  

_ How can I refuse this?  His skin is literally sparkling! _  “Where ?” Alec tried to push himself out of the pool, but his blue swimming trunks got caught on the rough edge, exposing his half hard member.  He frantically tried to pull them up and cover himself, no luck.  Alec fell back covering his face, trying not to die from embarrassment.  “If you’re going to stare, the least you could do is help me.”  Alec said from underneath his hands.  Alec flinched when two cold, wet hands met the sensitive skin on his hips.  He felt water droplets hit his skin.  Magnus slowly reached around and tugged the shorts free.  Neither one moved.  Alec uncovered his hands from his face sitting up on his elbows, when he felt warm and fuzzy.  “What the-”

Magnus was half in the pool, half on Alec, swallowing him whole.  Alec couldn’t look away.  After a few bobs, Magnus come off with a satisfying pop.  “Fuck, I didn’t get your consent.  I’m so sorry.”  Magnus pushed off his elbows, eyes wide in fear.  

“Magnus!  You just did.  I agreed to go somewhere else with you, I can only assume you were planning something like this.  And I will let you know when I’m not okay with what you are doing.”  Alec curled his fingers around Magnus’ nape of his neck.  

“I did.  I’m sorry, totally not sexy, again.”

“This is the sexist thing that’s ever happened to me!”

Magnus smiled.  “I guess I got distracted when I saw you.  All I could think of was getting my mouth around you and doing this.”  Magnus licked up Alec’s shaft.  

Alec shuddered.  “Don’t stop.”

Magnus kissed the tip before taking Alec’s length again.  Alec’s head fell back, eyes squeezing shut.  He tried stifling his moans by biting his lips and clenching the closest thing in a hands reach, which was Magnus’ hair.  Magnus responded with his own groan, grazing his teeth lightly against Alec.  Alec strained his head up a few inches, to watch what was happening to him.  Alec couldn’t keep quit, letting groans escape his throat.  Magnus looked up with full eyes.  

“Y-you feel so good.”  Alec mumbled.  “Magnus.”  Alec stiffened feeling his gut stir.  He tried to push Magnus off of him, but was too weak to successfully do so.  Alec fell back once more, moaning.  Magnus swallowed all of him only leaving a little dribble on his chin.  When he released his suction on Alec his drag his thumb across his lower lip and sucked the excess.  “Fuck your hot.”  Alec spoke leaving his ecstasy.  

“How would you feel about a hot shower?” Magnus’ voice was coarse, but still irresistible and sexy.  

Alec raised an eyebrow.   _ Aren’t we already in water? _

“With me?”

“Yes!”

“Let’s go.”  Magnus helped Alec up, gathering their stuff and making sure they were decent enough to dash across the lobby.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend told me this "bitch you better not. I don't care if you're Magnus fucking bane. hurt my baby and I WILL stab your eyes out with my exacto knife" when I wrote that Magnus would never cheat on Alec. Lol
> 
> Next Time:The night contiunes...


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the last chapter I have written, I doubt I will continue this cause it's been like 7 months but I planned on writing the major holidays, maybe some apologies from the Lightwood parents, and then hah you thought it would be over but no Camile comes back and it doesn't end well.

**Saturday 7:30 pm**

_ I feel like a horny, reckless teenager again.  Not that my teen years were this eventful.  I never would have thought about swimming in mid-October or leaving my shift early to see my boyfriend.  I think I’m going to have a heart attack, I have to stop laughing.  This is overwhelming.  And fucking amazing!   _ Alec smiled when Magnus made a grand gesture at his door, inviting him in.  

“I don’t know about you but I need to wash off this chlorine.  Our pool has way too much, it’s bad for the skin.”  Magnus stood at the door of his bathroom, seemingly waiting.  

“Magnus.”  Alec paused and looked down at the small puddle around his feet.   “C-can I-uh you know…”

Magnus lifted Alec’s chin.  “If you want something you just have to ask.”

Alec gulped.  “Can I have sex with you?”

Magnus caught his whole jaw.  “You have to be more specific.”

Alec took a deep breath.  “I uh want to blow you right now.  And I don’t know, see where it goes from there.”

Magnus loosened his grip.  “Well that’s a start we’ll work on it.”  He disappeared into the bathroom and turned on the water.  Alec was bewildered, yet still horny.  “You still coming in or are you just going to stand there and not blow me.”

Alec walked into the steamy room, shivering from the sudden cold to warm around him.  Magnus was already behind the glass, dumping shampoo in his hands.  “You aren’t mad at me?”

“Babe, I will only have sex with you if you are more comfortable with talking about it.”

“Oh, that’s the lesson here?”

“No, its get your ass in here.”

Alec smirked, stripped his swim suit off.  He stepped behind the glass, and stared.  Despite Magnus not wearing barely anything before, him wearing nothing was killing Alec, with a full view of his ass.  Magnus was rinsing a bright blue shampoo through his hair, he turned over his shoulder.  “Like what you see?”

Alec aware of how aroused he was, closed the gap between them.  He chased the water down Magnus’ smooth, sweet skin.  Before either of them knew it, Alec was on knees.  “Do I really have to answer that?”

“No-” Magnus’ breath hitched.  Alec took Magnus in his mouth.  “Are you sure you want to do this?”  

Alec pushed Magnus’ hips so he slammed into the shower wall.   

“Alexander!” 

Alec hummed to his name being called and sucked harder in response.  

 

**Saturday 7:57 pm**

Alec wrapped his arms tighter around Magnus whose head was pressed firmly against Alec.  They were a tangle of limbs under Magnus’ comforter, wanting to feel each other's warmth after leaving the water water of the shower.  Alec blew soft puffs of air on the roots of Magnus’ hair.  He wriggled at the strange rustling of his hair.  “Stop that it tickles.”  He moaned turned his face into Alec’s chest.  

“Sorry, I always have more energy around you.”

“I know I have a magical presence.”  He paused pushing up so he loomed over Alec.  “What are you doing on Halloween?”

“I don’t know, usually I watch my favorite horror movies with Max, but he’ll understand if I wanted to cancel.”

“Well, I know you’re not into parties, but it’s kinda my tradition to go to one and lots of people expect me to be there.”

Alec leaned forward and kissed his lips.  “Of course I’ll go with you, as long as I get some time with you.”

“Deal!”


End file.
